Pretty Little Secrets
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Aria is having a hard time in her life. Her friends will help her through it and so will her favorite teacher! Sorry if the summary sucks! Rated T just in case!
1. Where things went bad

**Pretty Little Secrets **

Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields were all at school discussing "A" and if they had gotten any text messages lately. It turns out the only one who hadn't gotten any message in the last week was Aria. However, Aria knew it was coming since she was recently dating her English teacher Ezra Fitz. They had taken a break after Ezra found out about how "A" had knew about him and Aria dating.

Last time, Aria had seen him was at Homecoming, they had a little argument. Then like a week after that Aria had gone to talk to him before class, but instead there was a sub. Later, she had gone to talk to him at his apartment, but he was gone. So, she got the spare key and entered the apartment, no one was there. The phone was ringing when she was there, and it went to his answering machine. The lady on the phone said they were happy to have an interview with some school in New York. Aria really missed him, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Aria. Aria. Aria!" Hanna exclaimed. Aria hadn't realized she had blanked out.

"What? Huh?" Aria asked, coming back to earth

"What's up with you?" asked Spencer

"Nothing" All the girls gave Aria a look "I said nothing! I'm fine!" Aria said

"Whatever, we should get to English" Emily said

"Yeah, I wonder if Mr. Fitz is back?" Spencer said

"Who knows" Aria said blandly

The other girls looked at her curiously, but said nothing and started walking to English. When they got there, the teacher was not there yet, but everybody knew it was most likely a substitute. The bell rang and everyone quickly took their seats. Soon enough, the teacher came in.

"Good morning, class" Mr. Fitz said as he walked in. Everyone was shocked to see him, especially Aria

"I'm guessing you were all wondering where I was this past week" Mr. Fitz started his eyes wandering around the room, stopping at Aria for a second then continued "I was just visiting family, but I'm back now" Mr. Fitz then started his lesson.

Soon the bell rang and everyone got their stuff and left to go to their next class, except Aria who took her time. When she finally walked out, she didnt even look at Ezra.

Finally it was the end of the day, Aria rushed home, not that she wanted to be there, with her mom gone and her dad at work, but she rushed home because she felt like she had lost it all. Today, her, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer had gotten into a fight about "A"

**~FlashBack~ **

At lunch the girls all sat together. They were talking about howEmily had gotten another text message. It had said **One of your friends is still keeping a secret **Emily had been shocked when she had gotten the message but know Hanna and Spencer were too. They had all decided to tell each other their secrets so they could look out for each other. Each one told the truth except one, Aria. She knew even though she wasn't still dating Ezra, he could still get into trouble, so she didnt tell.

"Which one of you didnt tell the truth about their secrets?" Emily asked since it was obviously not her cause she had told them about Maya, and they were fine with it, also she had gotten the text.

"It wasn't me, I told every secret" Spencer said

"Me too" Hanna agreed. The three girls turned to Aria.

"Aria, did you tell us everything?" asked Emily

"No, i told you all about my parents" Aria lied

"Aria, that wasn't that big, we had already known most of it" Spencer said

"Yeah the only knew thing was, that your mom moved out and your dad didn't" Hanna continued

"Did you really tell us everything that "A" knows about you?" asked Emily

"Okay fine, I have something way bigger, but i can't tell you!" Aria finally confessed

"We're your friends, you can tell us anything!" Spencer said quickly

"You guys don't get it! It's not only my secret!" Aria looked down "I'm sorry"

"Whatever, we were totally open with you, and you lied to us" Hanna said

"But-" Aria started

"Just save it!" Emily said

"Please-" Aria now had tears forming in her eyes

"Maybe it would be best if you didnt talk to us for a while!" Spencer said

"Guys, please" Aria begged. The other girls said nothing and walked away

**~Flashback Over~**

Aria replayed this in her mind and started to cry. After a while, she heard a knock on her door. She knew it wasn't Mike because he was staying with their mom until she came back. So it had to be her dad.

"Come in" Aria said softly, still weeping

The door swung open, there stood her father, who looked angry. Aria knew he was drunk, he always got angry when he was drunk.

"Dad, what is it?" Aria asked, kinda scared

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" her father shouted

"What's my fault?" Aria said, backing away from her seething father

"IT'S YOUR FAULT, THAT YOUR MOTHER FOUND OUT I WAS CHEATING!" Byron yelled then slapped his daughter across the face

Aria was now sobbing "Dad! I didn't tell her!" she exclaimed

"YEAH RIGHT!" Aria's dad then punched Aria in the stomach then the face. Aria screamed in pain and slowly started to get up

"No! No! I didn't! I promise!" Aria cried as she tried to forget her pain as she stood up grabbed her phone and ran to the front door. Aria ran faster when she realized that her dad was close on her heels. She finally got to the fron door and slammed it open then shut. She sprinted to her car and quickly got in. Then, she wondered where she could go, she couldn't go to her mom's because she would know something isn't right! She couldn't go to Spencer's, Hanna's, or Emily's house because they were probably still mad at her, and she couldn't go to Ezra's apartment because he wwas certainly not happy with her either. Her thoughts were cut off by a vibrate from her phone.

**Poor Little Aria! No place to go, no place to stay, no one to help her!**

A

_**Authors note! Hey I hope you liked it! It was my first Pretty Little Liars fanfiction! And please review! And if you didnt like it, please don't lave bad reviews! If you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me! And i'm very sorry if i get anything wrong, i have only seen the first, sixth, and the seventh episode sorry! **_


	2. Going Good Part 1

**Pretty Little Secrets **

Aria groaned at the sight of the letter A at the bottom of the text. She threw her phone into the passenger seat and wiped her tears then pulled out of the driveway. She decided Ezra was the least angry at her, so she went to his apartment. She parked her car and slowly got out and walked to his apartment. Once she got there, she hesitated but then knocked, she was still crying and she was still in pain.

Ezra opened the door and his heart broke to see Aria crying, he did not realize she was in pain because she had her head down.

"Aria, what are you doing here? I told you we were done" Ezra said coldly

"I know, and I'm sorry, but something happened at my house and I didn't know who else to go to." Aria said with her head still down.

"Why did you come here? You have four friends that you could stay with," Ezra said

"I wish I could, Ezra, but they're not talking to me" Aria finally looked up. Ezra saw the pain in her eyes and she was also holding her stomach and it looked like she had a soon to be black eye. "Can we please talk?" Aria whispered tears rolling down her cheek.

"Yes," Aria walked in and Ezra shut the door. "What happened?" Ezra asked with clear concern in his voice

"Well, my mom moved out and she took my brother with her, so it left me with my dad. Tonight, I was in my room, and he came in. He started yelling and before I knew he slapped me across the face and punched me in the face and the stomach" Aria finished. When Aria was talking, Ezra got some ice for her eye

"Then I ran out the front door, and got into my car. I didn't know who I could go too, I mean if I went to my mom's she would know something's up, and my friends told me to leave them alone for a while, and you were not happy with me. But then I got a text from "A" saying, **Poor Little Aria. No place to go, no place to stay, no one to help her.** So I threw my phone into the passenger's seat and drove here"

"So why did your friends tell you to leave them alone?"

"Because, well, first I'm not the only one "A" is torturing. This person is also doing this to Hanna, Emily, and Spencer. "A" has secrets over all of us. And yesterday we found out each other's secrets…" Aria trailed off

"Wait, you told them, we're together?" Ezra exclaimed

"NO! I didn't! I just made something up about my parents!" Aria then looked down "I wouldn't even tell them, if we were over, like we are" Aria started to cry again

"Aria" Ezra started

"I'm sorry, I didn't want "A" into my life it just happened! I would never tell anyone about us! In less, you told me I could!" Aria defended

"Aria"

"Please," Aria sobbed "I just miss you and I want you back, this is way past just a little fling for you! I love you!" Aria quickly covered her mouth and cried harder because she knew he would kick her out.

"Aria? Did you just say you love me?" Ezra asked with a smile. Aria nodded. Ezra smiled wider and walked over and kissed her. Aria quickly kissed back then pulled away for air and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too" Ezra said honestly "And you're saying the reason your friends are mad at you, is because of me?"

"No Ezra-" Aria was cut off by her phone buzzing. "Crap!" she muttered and opened the text

**Aria, you really should tell your friends, or I'll tell them for you! Even if you warn them and say not to listen to me, I always find a way, Aria. Just remember, you kiss, I tell**

**~A**

"Oh no!' Aria gasped

"What?"

"If I don't tell them, "A" will! And if they find out from her, they'll never trust me again!"

"Then tell them" Ezra suggested

"Really?"

"Yep, well, if they promise not to tell then tell them" Ezra added sweetly

"Really?" Aria smiled

"Yep, in fact you can invite them over here if you want!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Aria leaped on him and hugged him. Ezra laughed and kissed her. After a minute, Aria pulled away and grabbed her phone and called Spencer.

"Aria? I told you to leave us alone" Spencer said

"I know, but please listen, can you please get Hanna and Emily and bring them to *Insert Ezra's apartment building here* apartment 3B, please, I'll tell you my secret, just come please, Spencer" Aria was tearing up a little and Ezra came and hugged her from behind. Aria calmed down a little but she was still crying.

"Fine" Spencer said "But why there?"

"I'll tell you when you get here"

"When?" asked Spencer

"Now is good" Ezra whispered into Aria's ear

"Now" Aria said into the phone

"Okay, I'll see you, and I promise, I'll get them here!"Spencer said truthfully

"Thanks, Spence. Bye" Aria said then hung up.

"I owe you" Aria said

"Why?"

"Because you're always here for me and also for letting the girls know about us" Aria then reached up and kissed him.

Ezra pulled away slowly after a while, "How are you gonna tell them? Do you want me to be here?"

"Yes, and I think I might explain it after I open the door, because if you open it, they'll think either 1, I lied or 2 they have the wrong apartment"

"Good point" Ezra smiled and kissed her again

"And I'll have to tell them about my father, too" Aria said as tears rolled down her cheek

"Well, how about we tell them we're going out, then you tell them about your father and if you need help telling the story, you know if it hurts to talk about it, I'll help"

"Thank you" Aria said and kissed him "Man, did I get lucky" Aria said after she pulled away and smiled

"I was just thinking the same thing" Ezra grinned

Then, there was a knock on the door. "They're here, Ezra could you just go hide and come out when I tell you to okay?" Aria said quickly

"Okay" Ezra pecked her on the lips really fast and then ran and hid.

Aria made her way to the door and opened it. There stood her 3 best friends.

"Hey" Aria said softly with her head down so they wouldn't see her eye

"Hi" Spencer and Emily said together. Arai waited for Hanna to say something but she didn't

"Hanna!" Emily exclaimed

"What? I'm not talking to her until she tells us why what her secret is!" Hanna said stubbornly

"Fine, but come in first please" Aria ushered them inside and onto the couch.

"So, first why are we meeting here?" asked Emily

I'll tell you after I tell you my secret." Aria said looking up at them.

"Aria!" they all gasped

"What the hell happened to your eye?" exclaimed Spencer

"I'll tell you after I tell you my secret" Aria said

"Fine" they all agreed

"What is the secret?" asked Hanna

_**Authors note! Hey hope you liked it! Sorry if it was bad I'm writing this at almost 2 am so I'm tired but I just like writing! Please review! No bad reviews though, please!**_


	3. Going Good And Bad Part 2

**Pretty Little Secrets **

"Well, do you remember when we were trying to get rid if any unknown messages and we saw Mr. Fitz riding his bike, and you guys though he had nice legs and I just kept my mouth shut?" Aria asked

"Yes" Emily said confused

"Wait, are you trying to tell us that your secret is you think he has nice legs too?" the girls laughed

"No-"

"So you're saying that you don't think he has nice legs?" Spencer teased

"I never said that!" Aria exclaimed then laughed

"Anyways, carry on" Emily said after they all calmed down.

"Right so, I stayed quiet because well, I'm kinda dating Mr. Fitz" Aria looked down

"What?" they all asked

"Aria! Please don't lie" Hanna said

Aria stood up "I'm not lying!"

"Besides if it was really true, he could get into a lot of trouble! Aria he could lose his job!" Spencer said

"I know! But we met before I came back to school we met at a bar and we just clicked then we started to go out, then he was our English teacher!"

"You're not lying are you?" Emily asked

Aria shook her head "Please don't tell anyone!" Aria added

"Of course we won't!" Spencer said and she and Emily got up and hugged her.

"Thanks"

"I still don't believe you" Hanna said

"Do you want proof?" Aria asked

"Yes, that would be nice"

"I have proof" Aria smirked. "Ezra, you can come out now"

Ezra walked out and Hanna was shocked "No way!" she said

"I wasn't lying!" Aria said again

"I see that now!" Hanna said

Aria laughed

"Now, why couldn't we just come to your house?" asked Emily

"Well, I'm sorta staying with Ezra now" Aria said

"Why?" asked the three of them in unison

"Well, with my mom and my brother gone, it's only me and my dad. Well I was in my room when my dad came in, I could tell he was drunk cause he was very angry. Then he started to yell at me"

"What was he saying?" asked Hanna

"He was saying it how it was all my fault you know my mom finding out. Then before I knew it he had slapped me across the face and then punched me in the face and stomach"

"Oh my gosh! Aria I'm so sorry" Spencer said "If you ever need a place to stay, you can count on us!"

"Thanks"

"So, Mr. Fitz, you have a nice apartment" Emily said politely

"Thanks and just call m Ezra" the three girls nodded.

"By the way I told Ezra about "A", but not who we think the person is"

"Well we might as well tell him who "A" is" Hanna said and Spencer and Emily nodded

"Really, are you sure?" Aria asked

They nodded.

"Fine, but first Ezra do you want to know?" Aria asked

"Yes"

"Okay, well it started last year when our best friend Alison went missing. We were a group. Alison was the leader. Spencer was the braniac, Emily was the sporty one, I was the, what Alison called the outcast and the fattest one, and well Aria was the Goth one" Hanna started

"Hey! I was not Goth! I wore bright colors like pink!" Aria defended

"You always wore pink!" Emily laughed

"Yep! I mean you had bright pink streaks in your hair!" Spencer continued

So, that proves I'm not Goth." Aria said and everyone laughed "Wait!" Aria stopped laughing immeaditly

"What?" asked Hanna

"Are we gonna tell him everything? Even the Jenna thing?" Aria whispered

"Yep! The others replied

"Fine" Aria said. "Ezra, please, remember to not judge us and Alison really had this idea." Ezra nodded and Aria continued the story. "You know Toby Cavanaugh and his step sister Jenna Marshall and how he blinded her?" Ezra nodded "Well we know how it happened. One night we were having a sleepover at Emily's and Toby and Jenna lived next store. Alison had never really liked Toby, so she decided to scare him.

"She decided to set off a firecracker inside of their garage to scare him. Jenna was in the garage when it set on fire. Toby knew we had done this to Jenna, but took the blame for us, and that was how Jenna was blinded."

"Did you try to stop Alison?" Ezra asked

"Yes, of course we did, we knew it was dangerous and we swore not to tell anyone she did it but we just did so we should be getting a message anytime now"

"So you think "A" is Alison?"

"Yep, the things this person knows, is what we had personally told Alison. I only wish we had one of her secrets!" Aria exclaimed

"All she ever told us was that she wanted to die young remember at the beach she said that she wanted to die young so she would have a beautiful corpse? And then she said it would be interesting to die in a mysterious way. Then we told her not to talk like that and Aria said it was gruesome and Alison said-" Spencer was cut off by Aria's phone vibrating. She opened it and her eyes widened.

"Aria? What does it say?" Emily asked

"**It's not gruesome Aria, it's immortality my darlings ~A**" Aria read aloud

"How'd she know?" Spencer asked then Spencer's phone vibrated "**Spencer, I know everything, you should know that by now**"

"Why is she doing this to us?" Hanna exclaimed

"Can't you just block the messages?" Ezra suggested

"Trust me, we've tried, but "A" always finds a way" Emily said

"When you rode by on your bike, when we saw you, that's what we were doing, blocking any unknown people from messaging us." Aria explained

"How'd "A" find a way?"

"She wrote on my mirror with lipstick saying it's not going to be that easy bitches A" Spencer said

"Then we got a video that was us four looking at the mirror and it was shot from inside the closet" Hanna said

"So you're saying "A" was in the room with you?"

"Yes, that's what we think" Emily said

"That's very creepy, have you ever reported this to the police?"

"No we-" Aria was cut off by her phone ringing. "It's not A. It's my dad"


	4. This is Bad!

**Pretty Little Secrets**

"Are you gonna answer it?" Hanna asked

Aria pressed talk. "Hello?"

"DON"T EVER COME HOME!" her father yelled

"Why it's my house, I live there too, even ask mom!" Aria defended

"WELL, YOUR MOTHER KNOWS YOU TALKED BACK TO ME AND SLAPPED ME! THAT'S WHY SHE'S TAKING MY SIDE!" he yelled

"But I didn't talk back to you, I-I stood there and just said what was the truth" Aria started to get tears in her eyes

"I DON'T CARE! JUST COME AND GET YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!"

"Fine" Aria said as she hung up the phone crying. Ezra came and hugged her

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I have to go get my stuff, my mom took his side because he lied and said I was talking back to him and slapped him, will one of you please come with me?"

"Yeah, I think Spencer should go" Hanna said

"Why?" asked Spencer

"Because you're the sneakiest, and I don't think Aria would want to take the direct way in" Emily explained

"I really don't because we might run into my family" Aria confirmed

"Okay, come one Aria let's go" Spencer said as they got up and walked out the door and out to Aria's car.

Once they arrived at Aria's now old house, they got to the front door and slowly walked in trying not to make a noise

"Nice try!" a voice growled from behind them. They quickly spun around and saw Aria's father standing behind them

"Dad, we're just here to get my stuff" Aria whimpered

"Fine, if you're not done in 10 minutes, you're getting thrown out!" Aria's dad then walked away

Aria and Spencer ran up the stairs toward Aria's room. They started to get her stuff together, then by 8 minutes Aria had cloths, her backpack for school and her school books and all of Aria's old pictures.

Come on" Spencer said and they started to run down stairs with her stuff.

"Your 10 minutes is up" Aria's father said

"We were just leaving" Spencer said

"Good, but Aria before you go, I need to tell you something"

"What?" Aria spat

"You were always the one causing problems in this family!" Byron then once again punched Aria in the head.

"Aria!" Spencer gasped and helped her up "Are you okay?"

"No, but let's get out of here!" Aria exclaimed and ran toward the door

They got everything in the car then got in themselves. Spencer in the driver's seat, Aria in the passenger's seat

"Aria, are you sure you're okay, you look really pale!" Spencer said

"I'm-" Aria trailed off. Spencer turned to face her, she was unconscious.

"Oh no!" Spencer said and then started to drive back to Ezra's apartment. Once she got there, she grabbed her phone and dialed Emily's number.

"Spencer? What's up? Did you get Aria's stuff?" Emily questioned

"Yes we did, but, well, just Ezra to come down to Aria's car, please" Spencer begged

"Sure, but-" Emily was cut off

"Thanks" Spencer exclaimed and hung up.

Soon Ezra came down, Spencer was sitting in the car so she got out.

"Why do I need to be out here?" Ezra asked

"Well before we left, Aria's dad said that Aria caused all the problems in the family then punched her in the head we ran outside. I asked her if she was okay after we were in the car and she said I'm then she passed out, so I need you to carry her in, please" Spencer explained

"Of course I will" Ezra said as he made his way over to the passenger's seat and opened the door then picked Aria up.

"I'll just bring some of her things up, you go ahead and get her upstairs" Spencer said.

"Okay" Ezra then disappeared behind the door.

Spencer went through her stuff and got Aria some cloths, then she was about to shut the trunk, when she saw a picture. Her eyes widened and she quickly shut the door and ran inside.

With Ezra and Aria

Ezra started to carry her to the elevator. Once he got there he noticed the sign that said **Out of Order Use** **Stairs. **Ezra groaned then started to climb the stairs. He looked down at Aria to see if she was okay, and it turned out she was awake.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hi, are you okay?"

"No, I have a huge headache" Aria groaned at the pain

"Don't worry, when we get back to my apartment, I'll get you some more ice"

"Thanks" Aria said and leaned up to kiss him. She soon pulled away and looked around. She realized that Ezra was carrying her up the stairs. "Why are we taking the stairs?" she asked

"Because the stupid elevator is out of order" Ezra explained

"Oh, well thanks for carrying me, I must be really heavy"

"Actually, you're as light as a feather" Ezra smiled down at her.

"Thanks, but that's not true" Aria smiled back and kissed his cheek

After a while, they were at his apartment. Ezra opened the door and walked in. He laid Aria on the couch, since Hanna and Emily were sitting on the two chairs.

"What happened?" Emily exclaimed

"Nothing big" Aria lied

"Aria, don't lie" Ezra whispered

"Spencer told you?" Aria asked and Ezra nodded

"Fine, we were just walking in, trying to be quiet, when my dad came up behind us and said nice try then he said we had 10 minutes to get my stuff and leave. So me and Spencer ran upstairs and packed my things. We were about to leave when my dad stopped us again. He said our 10 minutes were up and Spencer said we were just leaving. My dad then said oh okay and Aria before you go I need to tell you something, I asked him what, he said I was the cause of all the family problems. Then he decided to punch me in the head. Spencer asked if I was okay and I said no but let's go so we ran to my car and got in she asked me if I was okay again and I started to reply when I fainted." Aria told

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as Ezra handed Aria ice

"Yeah I just have a headache"

Suddenly, Spencer burst through the door

"Guys, look at this picture!" Spencer exclaimed and walked over to them

_**Author's Note! Sorry it took so long, I spent the night at my friend's house last night. Sorry!**_ _**But I saw how much you liked my story so I promised myself when I got back to my house I would write the 4**__**th**__** chapter, but I ended up having my other friend come over and swim. But it's here so hope you like it! **_


	5. Romantic Chapter

**Pretty Little Secrets**

The other 4 crowded around and looked at the pictures. It was a picture of 5 girls smiling into the camera. Alison, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer stood together in the picture

"This was the night Ali disappeared!" Aria exclaimed

"Look there's writing on the top and an X through Ali's face." Spencer whispered

Spencer was right. There was a dark red X blocking Alison's face. Then there was writing at the top said "**One Down, Four To Go ~A**

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hanna

"I think it means since someone killed Alison…" Emily started

"We're next" Aria whispered out of fear.

"No, I mean this can't happen to us!" Hanna exclaimed

"Yeah what did we ever do wrong?" Emily asked. Then Hanna's phone buzzed

**The thing you did wrong was be friends with Alison**

~T 

"T?" everyone asked after Hanna read the message

"Well it could be Toby! I mean he never liked Alison and he told me we shouldn't have been friends with her!" Emily suggested

"Emily it can't be!" Spencer said "He hates us" 

"And he died remember?" Hanna said softly

"Well do you remember when we figured out Toby died? The message said thanks for getting Toby out of my way! It all fits!" Emily exclaimed

"How?" asked Aria

"Toby and Alison never liked each other. We think "A" is Alison, I think "T" is Toby, because he always tried to get us away from her! And "A" apparently wanted Toby out of the way" Emily said

"That does make sense" Aria admitted

"Well, we'll talk about it Monday at school, because if I don't leave now, my parents will kill me!" Emily exclaimed

"Same here" Spencer said

"I don't think my mom will care but I have homework" Hanna said

"Bye" the three girls said then left

"Well they seem nice," Ezra said

"Yep!" Aria said

"So do you have any pictures with your hair having pink streaks in it?" Ezra smirked

"Yep, you want to see them?" asked Aria with a smile

"Yes, yes I would love to see"

"Well too bad you're not going to!" It was Aria's turn to smirk

"Please?" Ezra begged

"Fine" Aria said and got a picture

"Aww you look so cute" Ezra said and Aria blushed "But you always are"

"Thanks" Aria was now a dark red. She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth

After a while, Ezra pulled away. "We should get to bed" Aria nodded and soon they were fast asleep.

The next day was a Saturday, so Aria and Ezra slept in. But Aria was the first one to get up because of the sound of her phone ringing. She was still so tired so she didn't even look at the caller id.

"Hello?" Aria said into the phone

"Aria, it's your mom"

"Mom I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?"

"Well I just think it would be fair to hear your side of the story"

"Well, I got home and I went up to my room he knocked I said come in then he burst through the door and said it was my fault you found out about him cheating and he slapped me across the face. I said no I didn't and then he punched me in the stomach and the eye"

"He would never hurt you! You're his daughter! So stop lying!" her mom then hung up on Aria

Aria started to tear up '_No, I won't cry, I'll be strong, not exactly bottle it up but try and keep it in'_ Aria looked down at Ezra and smiled and got off his bed. She grabbed her favorite blanket and sat of the couch and wrapped the blanket tightly around her small frame. She sat there for a while, but soon she lost focus on staring at the floor, and started to just think, She was actually so wrapped in her thoughts, she didn't hear Ezra get up and walk over and sit beside her.

"Aria" He said softly "Aria" he said a little louder this time after she didn't respond. "Aria!" Ezra exclaimed for the 3rd and final time

"Huh?" she asked as she came back to earth

Ezra put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "What's wrong?"

"My mom called to get my side of the story and once I told her every little single piece of the truth she said your father would never hit me I'm his daughter then she said so stop lying then she hung up" Aria started to cry into Ezra's shoulder

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you" Ezra said sincerely

"It's not your fault" Aria smiled up at him then kissed him on the mouth. Ezra kissed back then pulled away. And Aria rested her head on his chest

"Aria?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?" Ezra asked

"Sure"

"I love you" Ezra said and Aria tipped her head up so she was looking into his eyes

"Really?" she asked grinning

"Really" Ezra confirmed and kissed Aria.

Aria pulled away and smiled again "I love you too" Aria then hugged him closer and breathed in his cologne. "I really do owe you" Aria said after a while

"Why?"

"Because, 1 your risking your job for me, and 2 you're letting me stay here and your always here for me!" Aria explained

"I risk my job and let you stay here because I love you. Is that not enough?" Ezra added the last part to tease her

"As a matter of fact, it's not" she teased back

"Oh really?" Ezra laughed

"Really, I mean, I understand you love me, but why do you love me?" Aria asked as she put her head on his chest again

"Well, that's easy. I love you for your personally, your brains, your looks, your humor, and most importantly I love you for you" Ezra smiled sweetly

Aria said nothing, she just kissed him passionately.

_**Author's Note! I hope you liked this one! I couldn't think of any cliff-hangers, sorry, but I think this one is more romantic! What do you think, tell me in your reviews!**_


	6. Brother Troubles

**Pretty Little Secrets**

Monday morning found Aria and Ezra walking to their separate cars to drive to school in. Aria arrived at school first. She got a couple of comments on her black eye and she said that she fell down some stairs. She went to her locker where she saw Hanna, Emily, and Spencer standing by it.

"Good Morning!" Aria grinned at her friends and opened her locker and got her books

"Why are you so happy today?" asked Spencer with a smile

"Oh you know, same old, same old" Aria's smile grew

"Tell us the truth" Hanna said

"Fine, it's just Ezra makes me so happy!" Aria said quietly so no one could hear them.

"Boring!" Hanna exclaimed

"Excuse me?"

"Well, we already knew that" Emily said

"Well you know what you haven't heard?" Aria asked

"What?" asked the three girls in unison

"He told me he loved me!" Aria whispered cheerfully

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Aww" the other girls said

"Yep!"

"We have definitely not heard that news!" Hanna exclaimed and laughed

"You want to know what you have heard though?"

"No not really" Spencer said

"Well too bad, you've already heard me walking away while laughing" Aria said then laughed and walked to English

Aria smiled when she got to the classroom, she sat in her usual spot. A couple seconds minutes, Emily, Spencer, and Hanna had walked in and sat in their normal seats as well.

Ezra walked in and smiled "Good Morning, class"

"Good Morning Mr. Fitz" the class chorused

"Now today's lesson is on.." Mr. Fitz explained the lesson to them and soon it was over

The girls got their stuff together then left, Aria was a little slower though, she walked out then smiled at her teacher/boyfriend. He smiled back at her, and she walked out.

By lunch time, Aria was sitting with Hanna, Emily, and Spencer.

"Look, Aria it's your brother" Emily said

"I think I'm gonna go talk to him" Aria go up and walked over to her brother

"Hey Mike" Aria greeted

Mike said nothing and just walked away.

Aria quickly caught up with him and stood in front of him. "What's wrong with you?"

"You got yourself kicked out of the house, and now mom and dad are fighting over me!" Mike exclaimed

"I didn't choose to just leave, okay? Dad kicked me out!" Aria said, and tears welled up in her eyes

"That's not what I've heard" Mike said coldly

"Dad's lying! I didn't balk talk him! I was telling the truth!" Aria's tears threatened to fall from her dark eyes

"I- Aria, what happened to your eye?" Mike cut himself off

"Dad punched me!" Aria said trying to keep her tears in

"I know you're lying! I'm your brother! I know when you're lying and fake crying!" Mike hissed

"I'm not faking! Dad actually did this! Why don't you believe me? I'm your sister, you're supposed to trust me!" Aria said and wiped her eyes, but one stray tear found its way down her cheek.

"Aria, just don't talk to me, or mom, or dad, we already have enough problems and we don't need you creating more!" Mike then walked away leaving Aria in front of a classroom. Aria didn't know which classroom, so she just collapsed onto the floor and sobbed. She heard the classroom door open, but she did not look up.

"Aria?" asked a familiar voice

Aria looked up into the face of her teacher/boyfriend. She then realized she was in front of the English classroom.

"Mr. Fitz" Aria sobbed just in case anyone around.

"Aria, can you please come inside?" Ezra offered his hand to her and she took it and he pulled her up and they entered the classroom. Ezra shut the door and closed the blinds.

"Aria, what's wrong?"

"My brother thinks it's my fault our family is a mess!" Aria sobbed

"You know that's not true though!" Ezra exclaimed

"Well I've heard it 3 times now, I'm starting to believe it is my fault!" Aria cried

"Aria, don't say that" Ezra said and came over and hugged her.

"But it's true" Aria looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"It's killing me to see you like this!" Ezra said honestly

"I'm sorry, but why does this happen to me?" Aria asked

"I don't know" Ezra said truthfully

"I should get back to Spencer, Hanna, and Emily, they're probably worried" Aria said after she had calmed down

"Okay, see you after school" Ezra said and watched the love of his life walk out the door toward the lunch room.

As Aria walked, she tried to not think of Mike. So she thought of Ezra. _'What did I do to deserve him?'_ She asked herself then walked into the cafeteria, and walked toward her friends.

"Hey, what took you so long?" asked Hanna

"I was talking to Mr. Fitz" Aria said

"Oh really?" Spencer smirked

"We were just talking, because Mike said that it was all my fault our family was having problems and I started crying and I didn't even realize it was outside of the English classroom" Aria said honestly

"Wow, I'm sorry Mike said that to you, I shouldn't of told you to talk to him" said Emily

"Em, you just pointed him out, you didn't tell me to go over to him" Aria said

"But if you didn't see him, you wouldn't have gone and talked to him" Emily replied

"Em! It's not your fault!" the other girls exclaimed

"Fine, don't have to get al mad at me" Emily teased

"Whatever" Aria laughed.

Soon it was the end of the day and Aria was walking to her car. After she was right next to her car and hidden from view, she felt someone shove her from behind, she fell because she wasn't expecting anyone to hurt her further. She landed on her hand. She heard a snap and she groaned from the pain. Aria looked up to see the face of…

_**Authors Note! Did you like the cliffhanger? Hope you did I really didn't know what I was writing. I had writer's block today and I just wanted to get this chapter uploaded for you guys and I just started writing. So I hope it's good! And do any of you know how to watch full episodes of Pretty Little Liars online? If you do please tell me! **_


	7. More Mesages, Not All From A

**Pretty Little Secrets**

Aria looked up to see the face of her brother.

"That's for ruining our family!" Mike exclaimed then walked away to go talk to his friends

Aria was tearing up from his words and the pain from her hand. She grabbed her cell phone from her backpack and dialed Hanna's number.

"Aria? Why are you calling me? We just got out of school"

"Have you already left the school?" Aria asked with pain in her voice

"No! Why? Why do you sound like you're in pain?" Hanna asked concerned

"Nothing, do you know where I parked my car?"

"Yes, over where nobody parks" Hanna replied

"Can you please come and drive me to Ezra's apartment?" Aria asked then groaned again from the pain shooting from her hand.

"Yeah, I'll be right there, I also have Spencer and Emily in the car so one of us can drive your car to Ezra's apartment" Hanna said

"K thanks bye" Aria said then hung up and waited for a minute. Then she saw Hanna's car pull up. Spencer, Emily, and Hanna got out of the car and ran over to their friend

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Who do this?" all the girls fired off questions

"Mike did this," Aria answered the most recent question

"Your brother, Mike?" Emily asked

Aria nodded and continued answering "I was starting to get into my car and he came up and shoved me and said that's for causing problems in our family"

The other girls gasped and started helping Aria up and into Aria's car

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked again

"yep- no never-mind, I think I sprained my wrist or something" Aria held her wrist gingerly in her hand

"Let's get you to the hospital!" Hanna exclaimed

"Okay, me and Hanna will drive Aria's car to Ezra's apartment then Emily will drive Aria to the hospital and we will wait for Ezra and explain it to him" Spencer said "Aria, do you know if there's a spare key?"

"Yep, it's under the mat" Aria said and Emily got into the driver's seat.

"Okay, we'll see you later" Hanna said

"Wait! Just tell Ezra I'm studying with Emily, I'd like to explain this to him please"

"Okay we will" Spencer and Hanna said and then they got in Hanna's car and drove away. And Emily and Aria left as well. When they got to the hospital, the doctor said Aria had a broken wrist, Aria got a cast and before they knew it they were gone. They were on to Ezra's apartment when Emily called Spencer.

"Why are you calling Spencer?" Aria asked

"Spencer, can you and Hanna get out of Ezra's apartment, I think Aria needs to tell Ezra alone?" Emily asked into the phone

"Yeah we'll leave now" Spencer said goodbye then hung up

"Thanks Em!" Aria exclaimed and got out when they got there and took her back pack and went up to Ezra's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited for Ezra to come and let her in. She hid her hand behind her back so he wouldn't see it until she got inside

Ezra opened the door "Hey Aria" he moved to the side so she could get in. Aria moved her hand out of sight everytime she turned around.

"How was the studying?"

"Ezra, I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I wasn't studying"

"What were you doing then?" Ezra asked

Aria showed him her hand.

"Aria what happened?"

"I was walking to my car when I felt someone shove me. I fell to the ground and right onto my hand. I looked up to see my brother. He was about to walk away, when he said I was the reason for all of the problems in my family. Then I called Hanna to come and get me, because I couldn't even get myself off the ground.

"She came and Spencer and Emily were also in the car so we made a plan to have Spencer and Hanna come here, while Emily takes my car and drives me to the hospital, and I only have a broken wrist" Aria explained to Ezra, who hugged her gently after she was finished telling her story.

"Thanks, I really needed that!" Aria smiled and kissed him

"And I really didn't need that but oh well" Ezra smirked

Aria laughed and kissed him again, she pulled away when she heard her phone buzz

**Aria, Aria doesn't know what to do?**

**Aria, Aria, it all started because of you**

**A**

Aria groaned

"Is it "A" again yep and this is what she said 'Aria, Aria, didn't know what to do. Aria, Aria, it all started because of you'"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ezra asked

"I think I know" Aria said with a blank look on her face

"What?"

"All of this "A" stuff started when I came back from Iceland"

"That doesn't mean you started it though" Ezra said

"But it makes sense"

"But it's not your fault" Ezra said "And don't say it is"

"Fine, I'll just think it" Aria smirked

"Don't think it either" Ezra said

"Fine, if…." Aria trailed off

"If…. What?"

"You give me a kiss" Aria smirked

"I can do that" Ezra said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Did you stop thinking about the text?" Ezra asked after he pulled away

"Maybe, maybe not, only one way to make sure" Aria smiled and kissed him again

Ezra pulled away and smiled and leaned his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes.

"I love you" he said

"I know!" they both laughed "And I love you too"

"I know" Ezra mimicked and they both laughed

"I do NOT sound like that!" Aria exclaimed then grabbed a pillow from his bed and hit him lightly with it, then laughed

Ezra laughed and also grabbed a pillow "I think you do!" he teased and that began their pillow fight. After they calmed down they laid back on Ezra's bed and just stayed there loving the moment. Aria's phone vibrated again and she got up to find it. Once she found it, she was praying the message wasn't from "A". She clicked open and then read the message

**You no longer have to deal with "A"**

**No need to thank me, I was glad to get rid of "A" once and for all**

**The others didn't get a text so show them this one. I hope you have a good life! I really tried to help you through a lot of the Alison and "A" bits**

**~T**

**P.S. Emily was right**

Aria smiled and looked up Ezra


	8. Bye, Bye, A!

**Pretty Little Secrets**

"What? Why are you smiling?" Ezra questioned

Aria said nothing and her grin got wider.

"What? I'm confused!" Ezra exclaimed

"Could Spencer, Emily, and Hanna come over, I have to tell you all something very important"

"Sure, but why?" Ezra asked "They can come over now, if they want"

Aria didn't reply once again and picked up her phone and dialed Emily's number

"Come on , pick up, pick up, pick up" Arai said

"Hello?" Emily asked

"Emily!" Aria exclaimed "Can you, Hanna, and Spencer come over to Ezra's apartment?"

"Yeah, but why? And why do you sound so happy?" Emily questioned

"I'll tell you when you get here!" Arai exclaimed cheerfully "Thanks bye" Aria hung up and smiled again

"What is happening? Why are you so happy?" Ezra asked again

"I'll tell you when Spencer, Hanna, and Emily get here, okay?" Aria asked

"Okay" Ezra agreed and soon they both heard a knock on the door.

Aria ran over to the door and opened it

"Hey!"

"Why are you so happy?" asked Hanna

"I have us a VERY good reason!" Arai exclaimed and let them in

"Can you tell us why?" Spencer said

"Yep!"

"Why?" Emily asked

"It's all over!" Aria exclaimed

"What is?" they all asked

"All of this crap!" Aria exclaimed

"What crap?"

"A" was all Aria said

"What?"

"You have to be kidding!" Hanna exclaimed "Nope, listen to this text.

**You no longer have to deal with "A"**

**No need to thank me, I was glad to get rid of "A" once and for all**

**The others didn't get a text so show them this one. I hope you have a good life! I really tried to help you through a lot of the Alison and "A" bits**

**~T**

**P.S. Emily was right**

"Emily you were right, I think Toby really did get rid of "A", because you were the only one who thought that, remember!" Hanna said after she had figured it out

"What do they means when they saw, I was right?" Emily wondered aloud

"That's true" Aria said

"But Toby's dead, remember?" Spencer remembered

"Oh yeah, but so was Alison, and we thought she was "A", it's not very different here" Emily defended

"I guess you're right!" Spencer said

After they chatted a little the girls went home, and Ezra and Aria were alone

"I can't believe "A" is gone!" Aria exclaimed happily

Ezra smiled at her happiness and walked over and hugged her. "I'm happy for you" Ezra whispered into her ear

"Thanks" she whispered back and hugged him back "By the way, I think I'm gonna stay home tomorrow, because of my wrist"

"I think that's a good idea" Ezra agreed and kissed her

"I know, I'm full of good ideas" Aria smirked

"Hmm, I would have never known that" Aria frowned at Ezra and pouted

"Meanie" Aria said and turned around

Ezra laughed because he knew she was kidding "Aww come on you know I love you" Ezra hugged her from behind

"I know you love me, but I just love hearing it" it was Aria's turn to laugh as she spun around and hugged him

"Well then!" Ezra said

"Oh you know I love you" Aria mimicked

"I know! By then way, you're right, I love hearing it!" Ezra teased

"Haha very funny"

"I know it is because you just laughed" Ezra smirked

Aria laughed "Yep, you're soooo funny!"

"I know right"

"And we can't forget your modesty" Aria laughed and so did Ezra

"Soooo'

"How long are you going to let me stay here? Until I get annoying?" Aria asked

"You'll never get annoying and you can stay as long as you want, I like having the company" Ezra smiled

Aria smiled and hugged her boyfriend/teacher. "Thank you so much"

Ezra smile got wider "You're welcome" Ezra whispered then kissed her

After they shared a kiss, they decided to go to bed.

After a couple more months, it was the last day of school. The last bell had just rung. Aria was standing at her locker with Emily, Spencer, and Hanna, when Noel Kahn walked up to them.

"Hey Aria" he said with a supposed to be flirty smile

"Hey" she said in a sorta disgusted tone, but tried not to show it.

"Aria, we'll meet you in the car" Hanna said and her and the other two left Aria and Noel alone

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place tonight" Noel winked "My parents won't be home, we'll have the house to ourselves, if you know what I mean" Noel said in a perverted way

"I can't" Aria replied and started to walk away

"Why?" Noel walked in front of her, blocking her way

"Because, one, I don't like you! And two, I have a boyfriend!" Aria turned the other way and started walking

Noel once again walked in front of her again

"Noel! I said no! Just leave me alone!" Aria exclaimed and started to jog the other way

"So, you had an Iceland boyfriend, when's the next time you'll see him? Oh yeah, never" Noel exclaimed and walked up behind and grabbed her

"Leave me alone!" Aria exclaimed and started hitting his arms

"Nah, I can do what I want, and don't you want this you've had a crush on me since 8th grade!"

"I don't like you anymore! People change, Noel!" Aria was kinda scared, there was no one around and her phone was in her bag that she couldn't reach. "Someone! Help!" Aria shouted

"No one can hear you, everyone left, even the teachers, they wanted to get out of here too!" Noel smirked and started kissing her hardly. Aria used all of her strength to push him off.

"SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP!" Aria started to cry

"NO one's gonna hear you, baby, so shut the hell up!" Noel exclaimed then slapped Aria across the face

"Mr. Kahn, you better get off Miss. Montgomery!" Ezra yelled as he ran toward his screaming girlfriend

"Don't tell me what to do! You're not my teacher anymore!" Noel smirked and slapped Aria again to prove his point

"Mr. Fitz, please help!" Aria sobbed. Ezra ran and tackled Noel to the ground, helped him back and held his hands behind his back.

"Aria, call the cops!" Ezra exclaimed. Ezra then noticed that Noel had escaped and punched his English teacher in the face

"Mr. Fitz!" Aria yelled

"Just call the cops, quick" Ezra said as he started to grab Noel and trap him again while Aria called then cops.

Soon, the cops arrived and grabbed Noel, after Aria explained what had happened. Ezra now had a yellowing eye.

"Mr. Fitz" Aria said just in case the cops were still around "Are you okay?" Aria had true concern in her eyes

"Yeah, I'm fine, but are you alright did he hurt you?" Ezra asked with the same concern in his eyes

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Aria smiled He started something, but you saved me! I owe you!

Ezra smiled and then Aria drove him home.


	9. Knight in Shining Armor!

**Pretty Little Secrets**

Once they got back to Ezra's apartment, Aria told Ezra to lay down on the couch while she went to go get some ice.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aria asked, thinking it was all her fault for getting Ezra into this mess

"Aria, I'm fine, and I know what you're thinking, it's not your fault!" Ezra exclaimed then Aria handed him some ice "Thanks" he added

"It's the least I could do! And it is my fault! And how did you know what I was going to say?" Aria asked

"You've lived here for a while, I know you pretty well. And it's seriously not your fault!" Ezra exclaimed and started to get up, but Aria pushed him gently back down so he was lying again.

"Ezra, if I didn't need help, you wouldn't be like this!" Aria exclaimed

"Yeah, but you did need to be helped and I was the only other person left in the school because I was still packing my stuff up, so I helped" Ezra said "Now can we just let this go, so you don't keep trying to say it's all your fault"

"Fine but, thank you" Aria smiled "You're my knight in shining armor (**Author's note! Thank you sassy selena for the idea!) **and I love you" Aria leaned down and kissed Ezra.

"Thanks" Ezra said after she pulled away "But try not to be the damsel in distress, okay?" Ezra smiled

"I'll try" Aria laughed and kissed him again, but pulled away when she heard her phone buzz. She grabbed it and clicked the talk button

"Hello?"

"Aria! You're okay! What happened with you and Noel, all we know is that he was getting shoved into a cop car!" Hanna exclaimed

"Hanna, calm down!" Aria laughed

"Are you okay? What the hell happened?"

"I'm fine, you should thank Ezra for that" Aria smiled at Ezra then continued "And after everyone left Noel tried to make a move on me, and I didn't want to, so he practically tried to rape me, but Ezra came and saved me. And got a black eye because of it"

"Aww that's sooo sweet of him!" Hanna said

"Yeah, well I got to go take care of him because it's kinda my fault he's like this!" Aria exclaimed and she got a look from her boyfriend, she playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, bye" Hanna said then hung up, as did Aria

"It's not your fault!" Ezra exclaimed after he knew she was off the phone

"I know, that's why I said 'kinda'" Aria smiled

"It's not your fault at all!" Ezra exclaimed and kissed her

"Well, when you try to convince me like that, I start to believe you, but not all the way…yet!" Aria smirked

"Oh really?" Ezra asked knowing the look on her face was her playful smirk

"Yes, really!" Aria's smirk got bigger

"So, you're saying this would help?" Ezra asked softly and kissed her again, slower this time

"Yes, that does help, a bit" Aria smiled and kissed him again

Ezra pulled away and grinned "Good!"

Aria laughed "Well, you should get to bed, it would help your eye" Aria said, then realized she sounded like a mother

"Yeah, you're right" Ezra said and smiled

"Usually!" Aria joked and smiled

Ezra laughed then kissed her.

Aria pulled away and bit her lip "Now get to bed, mister!"

Ezra laughed and put his hands up in mock surrender "Okay, okay, but I'm tired!" Ezra then got up (with the help of Aria, because she didn't want him to hurt himself) and went over to his bed and collapsed onto the bed

"So you're not tired?" Aria asked

Ezra's eyelids started to get heavier and he knew it "Okay maybe a little bit"

"Just a little bit?" Aria asked trying not to laugh at the look of him trying to keep his eyes open. Ezra nodded his head slightly "Then why are you closing your eyes?" Aria asked with a smirk on her face

"I'm just resting my eyes, Aria" Ezra said and soon he was asleep

Aria smiled at his sleeping form and kissed him on the forehead then grabbed a blanket and headed for the couch.

The next day, saw Aria walking up and stretching. She looked over at the love of her life and saw he was still sleeping . So, she got up and walked over to the kitchen.

She was going to start making coffee, but she realized they didn't have the mix for it. So she looked at what she did have; water, soda, orange juice, lemonade, Cranberry juice, and milk. She was in the mood for some chocolate so she decided to make hot chocolate.

Once she was done, she looked over at Ezra, expecting to see him asleep, but no, he was awake and he wasn't taking his eyes off of her. Aria blushed slightly and turned her back toward him to put the finishing touches on her hot chocolate. After that, she took to mugs and walked over to Ezra.

"Good morning, Mr. I'm-not-tired" Aria laughed and so did Ezra.

"Funny" Ezra grinned and took the mug Aria had just handed him. Aria was about to sit down next to him when she looked at his eye. She set her hot chocolate down on the coffee table and went to the fridge to get some ice for his eye.

Aria walked back over to him and gently pressed the ice to his now black eye.

"Thanks, you're the best " Ezra smiled and kissed her quickly then pulled away to take a sip of his hot chocolate. "This is really good!"

"Thanks! It's my secret recipe!" Aria smiled

"Oh, is it so secret you won't tell me what it is? Ezra asked with a charming smile

"I don't know, we'll see" Aria smiled mysteriously

Ezra laughed "Oh really?"

"Yep" Aria giggled and pecked him on the lips. Then she felt the vibrate of her phone. It was a text.

Turn the T.V. on to channel *Insert favorite number here* quick!

_Spencer_

Aria ran over to the couch and grabbed the remote and pressed the 'on' button.

**Author's Note! Hey sorry it took so long on Chapter 8 i always try to make my chapters 1,000 words long or longer and i had a writer's block but now i have 2 more chapters! Sorry if this sucks! I'm trying to pull an all nighter my cuz, and right now it is almost 4 am, she is on my laptop, and i am on my family's big computer. I would post another chapter of Pretty Little MAgic but i was in the middle of the chapter on my laptop, so i will just post it tomorrow! Oh dont forget to watch Pretty Little liars tongiht! and next tuesday there's gonna be a marathon! Leading up to the season finale! Hope you watch it! Well have a great day!**


	10. Alison DiLaurentis

**Pretty Little Secrets**

**Pretty Little Secrets**

"What's going on?" Ezra asked, confused

"Spencer texted me and told me to turn the T.V. onto *Insert the number you used in the last chapter here*, I don't know why though" Aria said

After a minute, or two, the show came back on and they both realized Aria had been told to watch the Aria turned the channel to the one Spencer had said and sat back and watched, right now there were just some commercials . Ezra came and sat by her, after a second.

news.

"Breaking news!" The news reporter said loudly "If any of you remember the tragic story of Allison DiLaurentis , and how she disappeared, you might want to stay tuned for some shocking news!" The news reporter ended his talk, and soon the guy who reported the sports was on

"I bet they found out who killed her" Aria said to Ezra

"Most likely, because what else could they say about her?"

I don't know" Aria then turned her attention back to the T.V.

"Now to the Allison DiLaurentis story! A while ago, we said she went missing, then a year later, Allison's body was found. A lot of people came to her funeral, like her parents that had moved with Allison's brother. Also her 4 best friends Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields.

"Later, her 4 friends and her brother made a wonderful memorial for the young girl. They had dedicated a bench to the girl who had gone missing, and they were going to have art tiles in memory of her. But it turns out, the beautiful memorial was ruined that night.

"Well, the news I'm about to tell you, is shocking, some of you could have guessed it, some of you will not believe what I'm going to say, after the break" Then the commercials came back on and Aria turned to Ezra

"Someone ruined the memorial?" Ezra asked

"Yes, we don't know who, but it was horrible, it looked like someone had taken a base-ball bat to the tiles" Aria explained

"That's horrible!" Ezra exclaimed

"Yeah I know it is!"

Aria told Ezra more about the memorial, and then the news came back on.

"You are probably on the edge of your seats, wondering what really happened to Allison DiLaurentis, well, I'm not going to be the one to tell you, she is" The camera was now off the reported and now on a girl with curly blonde hair

"THAT'S ALLISON!" Aria shouted and stood up

"That's her?"Ezra asked

Aria nodded then turned to the T.V. once more

"Fine, I lied, I'm not dead! I never was, and I'm not coming back from the dead!" Allison said "I faked my funeral, I put a fake me in the casket"

"There you have it, Allison DiLaurentis is not really dead!" The reporter exclaimed "Well have a good day, and see you next time on channel *Number*"

"She's not dead!" Aria exclaimed, eyes widened "This is sooo not good! That means she'll be coming back to school next year! And she'll try to start her clique back up! And we'll be made fun of! Oh crap!" Aria ranted on and on while pacing until Ezra stopped her.

"If she does come back to the same school, that doesn't mean you have to be friends with her, Aria, you are your own person!" Ezra comforted

"I know, but she made the four of us look like followers!" Aria explained and they continued to talk until Aria's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey did you see the news?" Emily asked

"Yes, why?" Aria asked

"Because I need you to come to the school right away!" Emily exclaimed

"Why?" Aria asked

"Just come! NOW! Bring Ezra too!" Emily said quickly Don't got to the front, go to the back!" Emily added then hung up

"Okay?" Aria said then hung up the phone

"Who was that?" Ezra asked

"Emily she said we need to get to the school! So go get ready!" Aria said

Ten minutes later they were both in Ezra's car and Aria was telling him to park in the back

"Why?" Ezra asked

"I don't know, that's what Emily told us to do!"

Ezra just nodded and soon they were parked in the back of the school. They got out of the car and Aria saw Emily first

"There she is!" Aria exclaimed and they both ran over to Emily "Em, what's up?" Aria asked once they go there

Emily put a finger to her lips, signaling them to be quiet. She made another signal that meant follow me, they did sound soon they were on the side of the school. Emily pointed to a car in the parking lot

"Hey that's my car I forgot it here, when I drove Ezra home!" Aria said softly

"Yeah, but look who it is vandalizing it" Emily whispered

Aria looked over at her car and she saw her old best friend

"Allison" Aria breathed

Emily nodded

"That's it I'm done with her! You two go around to the other side of the school, so Allison won't see you, I'm going to set things straight!" Aria got up from her kneeling position that she had been in, and started walking out from behind the side of the school

"Aria, don't!" Emily whispered frantically and pulled her friend back

"Emily, chill, I'll be fine, and if anything happens you'll see it, just go around to the other side!" Aria whispered

"Fine" Emily said and her and Ezra got up.

"Just be careful Aria" Ezra whispered then kissed her.

"I will!" Aria said quietly, "Now go!"

**Author's note! Sorry this one was kinda short, I wanted to leave a cliffhanger! I'll post more later!**


	11. I'll keep your secret

**Pretty Little Secrets**

**Author's Note! Before I start the story sorry for the typo in the last chapter, some might not have realized, but some might've and were just to kind not to say anything! So thanks, but for you who didn't realize the mistake, it was I put the title twice, not that big I know but I don't want people thinking well, I don't know, so yeah thanks for not saying anything. Now to the story!**

Aria waited until she saw Emily and Ezra on the other side of the school, then she came out of her hiding place and started walking to her car. She saw Emily and Ezra give her the thumbs up and she nodded in thanks, and then continued. Soon she was feet from her supposed to be dead friend, when she stopped

"Hey!" Aria exclaimed and the blonde turned around

"Oh Aria, I've missed you so much! How are you and the others?" Allison DiLaurentis went for a hug, but Aria stepped back

"Oh, I'm sure you have missed me, _Ali_, isn't that why you're vandalizing my car?" Aria asked

"Chill, Aria, it's just a way, for you to get a new car!" Allison chirped

"Right" Aria said

"Anyway, have you gotten any boyfriends lately?" Allison asked with a knowing look in her eye

"Why do you say that with a knowing look in your eye, Ali ?" Aria asked

"No reason, just answer the question" Allison ordered

"I do have a boyfriend" Aria said proudly

"Oh, honey did you finally get to Noel Kahn?"

"I got to him, but I got over him, he's a creep! Perfect for you, Ali!" Aria said and behind Allison she saw Emily laugh and Ezra look confused 

"Don't talk to me like that! I made you who you are today!" Allison snapped

"No, Allison, I made myself!"

"Whatever! So how is Spencer, does she still think she's better than me?" Allison asked

"She is better than you!" Aria exclaimed "We know you tried to blame her for the Jenna thing!" Aria almost shouted

"I did no such thing!" Allison lied

"Right, then how did Jason find out Spencer was the reason that Jenna's blind?"

"Oh yeah I did tell him" Allison smirked "But how's Emily? Does she have any boyfriends? Or should I say girlfriends?" Allison's smirk grew bigger

"Leave her the hell alone! At least she has a heart, unlike you! You strung her along, when she loved you!"

"Like I care!" Allison said "So I'm guessing Hanna's the same, fat, no style, still thinking Sean will like her?"

"Actually, she' s skinny, she's got a great style, and Sean's her boyfriend!" Aria smirked

"HA! Like I believe that! Anyway, who is this guy you're dating, a teacher perhaps?" Allison said knowingly

"There's only one way you knew that, you're "A"! The one who's been torturing us for like a year now!"

"Oh look little Aria's figured it out! So who'd you get this guy, did Pigtuna help you?" Aria's eyes widen

"Leave Pigtuna out of this!" Aria exclaimed, losing her tough act, to her tears

"Oh, is little Aria crying? Why doesn't she run home to her mommy?" Allison smirked "Oh wait , her mom hates her! And so does her dad!" Allison laughed and Aria tried to push back her tears, but it just didn't work

"Allison! Leave her alone!" Emily shouted coming out, followed by Ezra

"Oh if it's my little love sick puppy" Allison laughed "Oh and the Aria's boyfriend" Allison walked over to Ezra "Now I know why you like him, Aria, he's cute"

"Get away from him!" Aria hissed

"Oh, Aria if you keep this up, you won't be able to come back to the group," Allison said "Same with you, Emily" She spat

"Why would we want to be friends with you again?" Emily asked

"Because without me, you're nothing but the sports girl, and Aria is nothing but the Goth girl," Allison said

"You do realize that Spencer and Hanna will not be your friends as well" Aria added

"Oh well once they realize that Spencer just a brainy girl and Hanna is just trying to pull something off, that will soon blow up in her face! You're just lucky I'm moving in with my parents and my brother, so I won't be here" Allison said

"Good!" Aria said and Allison started to walk away

"Have fun with your vandalized car, Aria" Allison shouted back

"I hate her!" Aria and Emily said at the same time.

"Aria, I got to go, sorry, but I will tell the police about your car and I'll tell Spencer and Hanna about Allison" Emily said and waved to the couple then walked away

"We should go too" Ezra said

Aria nodded and they both walked to Ezra's car, leaving Aria's car there.

Soon, they were back at Ezra's apartment. Aria had said nothing the whole ride back.

"Aria, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Aria sniffed

"No you're not" Ezra said reading her features

"Okay fine I'm not!" Aria said, tears flowing down her cheeks

"Come here" Ezra said and Aria walked over and hugged him

"She always finds a way to bring up things from the past" Aria whispered into Ezra's chest

Ezra said nothing and just rubbed her back, soothingly.

"I don't know what I would do without you" Aria said

"Well, without me you would have never liked me in the first place, and you could've dated boys your own age" Ezra said

"Don't say that!" Aria said and then leaned up and kissed him.

"Well, it's just the truth" Ezra said after he pulled away

"It may be the truth, but maybe I don't like the truth" Aria said with a grin

"I can tell, I mean the truth is that we shouldn't be together, but yet here we are" Ezra said

"Here we are" Aria repeated then kissed him. The kiss ended when Aria's phone buzzed.

_I'll keep your secret if you keep mine._

_-Ali_

Aria looked up from her phone and at Ezra


	12. Something Tragic! Contains Spoilers!

**Pretty Little Secrets**

**Before we start! Remember this doesn't belong to me, none of the characters! Nothing but the fan-fiction! Contains Spoilers to who "A" is, not just who I think it is! Now to the story that took soooooo long **

"What?" Ezra asked, confused

"Allison's going to keep our secret" Aria said then started to text the number back for the first time

_What Secret?_

"Really?" Ezra asked

Aria nodded then got a reply from Allison

_The Ian Thing, because I know you know_

_Hush, Hush?_

_~Ali_

Aria then texted two words

_Hush, Hush._

Aria sent the text then looked up at Ezra. She smiled at him, but he just gave her a puzzled look.

"What?" she asked

"Why is she keeping us a secret?" Ezra asked

"Ali said if I keep her secret, she'll keep ours" Aria said "And no I can't tell you, or else she could tell the cops about us!" Aria added seeing he was going to say something

"Wow, you're good" Ezra grinned and went over and kissed her. She immeaditly kissed back. _'Wow! My life is amazing! I have a perfect boyfriend, that I love, three best friends, which seem to always have my back! And it's summer! What could possibly go wrong?'_ Aria thought then pulled away

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" Ezra said and smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Right, so what do you want to do?" Ezra asked after he pulled away

"I don't-" Aria was cut off by her phone ringing "Hello?" she said into the phone, forgetting to even look at the caller id.

Spencer was crying on the other line.

"Spencer? What's wrong? Did you and Alex get into a fight or something? Is everything okay?" Aria asked concern in her voice.

"No, everything is not okay! Come to the road where we found Alison's fake bracelet!" Spencer sobbed

"When? Now? Did something happen with your family?" Aria asked

"You'll find out when you get here! You might want to bring Ezra for support and to drive you home, if you're crying" Spencer said then hung up

"Why will I be crying? SPENCER? Hello?" Aria groaned and hung up and spun around to face Ezra, then realizing she had been pacing when she was on the phone.

"What's going on?" Ezra asked worriedly

"I don't know, but come on," Aria said "Please she added. Ezra smiled at her politeness and grabbed his car keys

Soon they were in the apartment building's parking lot, walking towards Ezra's car.

"Ezra, can I drive, it's a hard place to get to, and it would be easier if I drive" Aria said

"Yeah sure" Ezra said as they got to his car. She walked over to the Driver's side door and he tossed her the keys. They both slid into the car and soon they were on the road.

"So, where, exactly, are we going?" Ezra asked after about five minutes.

"Spencer said to come to the road nearest to the place where we found Ali's fake bracelet, remember, we told you about it?" Aria said, focusing on the road

"Oh yeah, somewhere in the wilderness, right?" Ezra asked

"Yeah, we used to go there every day after school in 8th grade" Aria explained

"Wow, so you must really remember this place" Ezra said

Aria nodded and then she realized the two of them were where Spencer told them to go. Aria slammed on the breaks when she saw two girls huddled over a body on the road. Aria took the key out and quickly got out.

The two girls huddled over the body looked up and Aria realized that it was Emily and Spencer. She didn't get a good look at the body's face because Spencer and Emily came over and hugged Aria.

"What's going on? Please tell me!" Aria exclaimed. Spencer and Emily moved out of the hug and showed the injured body's face.

"Hanna!" Aria gasped, her eyes getting teary. "What happened?" Aria asked running over to her friend and collapsing next to her, the other three following her.

"She was running to tell us something when someone hit her with their car, and guess who that someone was!" Spencer gasped

Aria thought about all of the possibilities: Toby, he had every reason to hate them. Some random person that didn't mean to hit Hanna. Someone Aria least expected. Someone that was clearly wanting revenge. Or Alison, who Aria thought was most likely, next to the someone she least expected.

"I don't know" Aria said honestly "Was it by accident, or did someone do it on purpose?" Aria asked

"Oh, it was defiantly on purpose!" Spencer exclaimed angrily, still crying though

"We told Hanna to watch out, and before we knew it she was on the ground, unconscious" Emily explained with tears flowing down her cheeks

"Do you know what Hanna wanted to tell you?" Ezra asked

"She texted us and said Alison's not the only person that's behind "A", then it all just happened" Spencer said

"So, was the person driving the car helping "A"?" Aria asked

"I don't know" Spencer admitted truthfully "We think so, but it seems so unlikely!"

"Who was driving the car?" Aria asked impatiently

"Mona" Emily and Spencer whispered into the still and quiet night.

**(A.N.: Sorry it was short wanted a cliff-hanger! And plus I want to apologize for the long wait! I had writer's block and when I saw the season finale it all just came to me! Speaking of the season finale! How'd you guys like it! I thought it was amazing! I was soooo happy Ezra and Aria got back together! I really don't like Noel! So tell me what you think!) **


	13. Running into

**Pretty Little Secrets**

"What?" Aria cried in outrage "But, how does she know… everything?"

"We don't know! We just saw her in the car" Emily said

"Wait, that could mean that she isn't "A", because she could have been hired by "A" to run Hanna over" Spencer said finding an excuse for Mona hitting Hanna.

"So, you're saying "A" put Mona up to it?" Aria asked

"I don't know, but that's the only other option" Spencer said

"Did you guys already call 911?" Aria asked

"Yeah we-" Emily was cut off by the sounds of sirens

An ambulance stopped in front of them and they lifted Hanna into the back.

"There can only be 2 people with her" then man from the ambulance said

"You guys go" Aria said to Emily and Spencer. "You saw it happen, and they might want to know what happened" Aria explained

"Okay" the two of them nodded

"Call or text me when you get any news" Aria said and then her and Ezra got back into Ezra's car. Aria continued to cry.

Ezra started driving, and Aria just stared out the window. Ezra looked at Aria sadly, and put his hand on top of hers in comfort.

Aria looked at him and gave him a watery smile. "Thanks" she whispered

"You're welcome" Ezra said then continued to drive to his apartment. Once, they got back, Ezra got out of the car, and quickly helped Aria out, just in case, she wasn't steady because of her blurry eyes.

"Thanks" Aria said and Ezra locked the doors and they started to head up to the apartment

They got there after about 3 minutes. Ezra had his arm around Aria for support, and he steered into his apartment

Aria walked away from Ezra and sat on the couch, staring at the ground, Ezra went to go sit by her, he hugged her from the side and she laid her head on his chest.

"It's okay" Ezra soothed

"I keep trying to convince myself of that, but it just won't work!" Aria said

"Aria, Hanna will be fine" Ezra stated

"How do you know?" Aria started to sob

"I don't know, but it makes more sense if she survives, because she seems very strong!" Ezra said then kissed Aria's head

"She is strong, but I don't know" Aria sighed

"Just try to keep your mind off of it, before you know it, Hanna will be out of the hospital and hanging out with you, Spencer, and Emily"

"Okay, I'll try" Aria said and before Ezra knew it, she was asleep, and he soon realized his eye lids were getting heavier as well.

The next morning, Aria woke up on Ezra's chest. She carefully got up and started to make some pancakes for breakfast. **(Random, I know)**

Once, Aria was finished, she looked over at Ezra, he was still asleep, and in Aria's opinion, he looked like a sleeping angel.

She started to eat. BY the time she was half way done, she had heard a shifting from the couch. Aria looked up to meet Ezra's gaze

"Morning" Aria greeted with a sad smile

"Morning" Ezra replied, getting off the couch and walking over to her. Ezra hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Ezra whispered into her ear

"A little better, but not a lot" Aria admitted

"Well, at least you're getting a little better" Ezra found the bright side to the conversation

"I guess" Aria looked down at her food "Your breakfast is on the counter" Aria said

"Thanks, but you didn't have to make me anything" Ezra said and walked over to his food

"But I felt rude, because, I was using your food, and I was making some for myself and besides I needed to stay busy so I wouldn't think about Hanna" Aria wiped a tear that had started to roll down her cheek

"It's fine, I mean you live here now, right?"

"Right" Aria smiled a little and walked over and kissed him.

"I love you" Ezra said after the kiss ended

"I love you too" Aria said and kissed his cheek. Then went to go sit back down and eat the rest of the food. After they both finished they got ready for the day ahead of them

It was now about 1:00 pm and Aria and Ezra had just been hanging out at the apartment. Talking or watching T.V. or movies.

"Hey, Ezra, I think I'm going to go to the grocery store, we're running low on milk" Aria said "Can I borrow your car?" she asked

"Sure" Ezra went over to where his keys were, grabbed them, and tossed them to her. "Oh and here's some money" Ezra said handing her a 20 dollar bill.

"I have money, Ezra, I can pay for some milk, it's the least I could so since you let me live here" Aria said then walked over to him and kissed him, then left.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Ezra asked himself smiling

Aria parked Ezra's car in the parking lot of the grocery store. She got out and locked the doors, then walked into the building. Aria walked toward the dairy section and got a gallon of milk. Aria started to walk to the check out center, when she accidently bumped into someone. Aria fell to the ground but quickly got back up

"Sorry!" Aria exclaimed

"No, it was my fault" a familiar voice said

"Mom?" Aria asked

"Aria?" Ella Montgomery asked "What are you doing here?"

Aria raised the hand that was holding the milk "Getting milk"

"Oh, so where are you staying now?" Ella asked curiously

"Oh, I rotate from Spencer, Emily, and Hanna" Aria didn't realize how much it hurt to say Hanna

"Oh, are their parents okay with that?"

"Yeah, I like to help out around the house, and go to the grocery store, and pay for the food sometimes" Aria said

"So, would you like to catch up, like for coffee, or something?" Ella asked

Aria looked shocked "Um, sure, but let me run back to E-Emily's so the milk won't spoil" Aria covered up the name slip

"Okay, so how about 2:00?" Ella asked

"Sure, I'll see you then!" Aria said then paid for the milk then left.

Aria drove to Ezra's apartment building and parked the car. She than started to walk up to his apartment. She knocked on the door and waited

Ezra opened the door and smiled at her. "We really need to make you a key!" Ezra stated. Aria laughed and Ezra stepped to the side, to allow her in. Aria walked in and first walked to the fridge to put the milk away then she walked over to Ezra and kissed him.

"Sorry I got to go" Aria said and started to walk out the door again

Ezra grabbed her arm gently and spun her around to look at him "May I ask why?"

"I meeting my mom for coffee, I ran into her at the grocery and she wanted to talk, and I thought, why not, so I said I would meet her there at 2, and it's already 1:45" Aria explained

"Oh, well then you better get going" Ezra smiled then bent down and kissed her

Aria pulled away and smiled at him as she walked out.

Soon, she was in Ezra's car, and headed to the local Starbucks.

Once she parked, she looked at the clock in the car 2:05

"Crap!" Aria muttered "I'm late" Aria quickly got out of the car. And ran inside. She saw her mom sitting at a table. Aria walked over to her and sat down

"Sorry, I'm late. Spencer's mom came in just as I was about to leave" Aria said

"It's okay, but didn't you say you were staying at Emily's?" Ella said and Aria started to panic

"I am!" Aria quickly covered up her mistake "Um! Spencer was hanging out with me and Emily, then we wanted some milkshakes, but we had no milk, so I went to get some! But when I got back Spencer's mom was there to pick her up" Aria lied

"Oh, well, that makes sense" Ella said "BY the way, I got you your coffee" Ella handed Aria a cup

"Thanks" Aria said then sipped her coffee

"You're welcome"

"So how are you?"

"Great" Aria said with a smile "How about you?"

"Good" Ella said

They continued to talk until a question came up.

"Aria, will you move back home?" Ella asked her daughter

**Author's note! Hey sorry this chapter took soooo long! I was having a writer's block but it just came to me today! Haha! So I hoped you like it! I thought this one was a little longer then my normal chapters, but oh well, I oh you guys because of the long wait! Hope you liked it!**


	14. The Choice!

**Pretty Little Secrets**

Aria's eyes widened when she heard these words. Aria then finally spoke.

"I don't know what to say, Mom" Aria said, still shocked

"Please come back home!" Ella exclaimed

"Is this the reason you wanted to have coffee with me?" Aria asked; hurt "You didn't even care enough to just talk!" Aria suddenly felt tears well up in her eyes. "Plus, I honestly think Mike hates me! He's the reason I had a cast on that I just got taken off! Yeah thanks for checking up on me!" Aria grabbed her bag "You know, I should really get going, I have people who actually care about me waiting for me!" Aria said coldly letting her tears fall.

"Aria! Please, don't leave! Could you at least think about my offer?" Ella asked

"Fine" Aria said then walked out of the shop. Aria felt rain fall on her. Aria started to run to Ezra's car, not wanting to get wet. She got into the car and put her seat belt on. But she did not move that car; she just sat there, crying.

Aria then heard her phone ring. Aria reached for her bag that rested in the passenger's seat and looked for her phone. Once she found it, she saw that Ezra was calling her. Aria tried to calm down before she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Aria's voice cracked

"Aria! Are you okay?" Ezra's concerned voice could be heard

"No, but I'll tell you everything when I get home, I'm actually leaving now" Aria said wiping a stray tear that moved down her face

"Okay, I'll see you soon, be careful" Ezra said then hung up. Aria hung up the phone then took the car out of park. Once she started to drive, she felt a little better, knowing she was getting away from her mother each second. Soon, she pulled into the apartment buildings parking lot. She got out and ran toward Ezra's apartment.

She knocked on the door and waited, still crying. Ezra opened it after about a minute. Once he saw Aria crying he quickly grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Aria, please tell why you're crying" Ezra said after a while

"My mom said she wanted to catch up and talk, like we used to and the only reason she wanted to have coffee was because she wanted to ask me if I would move back in with them!" Aria sobbed

"What did you say?" Ezra asked

"I said I would think about it" Aria said hugging him tightly

Ezra then looked down at her "You can leave if you want. If you're only thinking about because you think it will upset me, it's fine, you can leave when you want" Ezra comforted

Aria looked up at her "Ezra, it's not that I feel guilty about leaving when you've been awesome about this, it's that she didn't believe me when I was telling her the truth! She didn't even care enough to check up on me!" Aria continued to sob

"It's okay. You will always have someone to rely on, like me, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily" Ezra soothed. Aria cringed at the thought of Hanna lying in a hospital bed

"Thanks" Aria sniffed

"You're welcome" Ezra smiled then kissed her. "But, remember, you should still think about your mom's offer" Ezra said even though he didn't want her to go back home.

"I will" Aria said.

That night Aria and Ezra lay in his bed. Ezra was fast asleep, Aria, however, kept tossing and turning. She couldn't decide whether to move back in with her family or stay with Ezra and occasionally Emily, Spencer, and H-H. Aria couldn't even think the name, it brought too much pain.

'_This is so confusing!' _Aria thought _'Ugh! What do I do! Do I stay with Ezra, who has been so sweet about all of this mess, or do I go running back to my parents which is what they probably expect! I mean the only reason my mom probably wants me back, is she's been getting crap from all of her friends and other family members! But Ezra, he's let me stay here, and_ _I'm positive that Ezra doesn't want me to leave, I mean I wouldn't blame him! He lives alone and he doesn't have a lot of company I've noticed. Ugh, why can't I choose? Whatever, I'm tired, I'll figure it out in the morning!'_

Aria finally fell asleep at about 3:00 am.

A few weeks later, Hanna was out of the hospital and Aria had finally made up her mind! She told Ezra she figured out what to do, but she wouldn't tell him her decision.

Aria called up her mom one sunny Monday, and asked her if she could meet her at the Starbucks where they had met the last time.

Once it was time to go, Aria decided to just wake, it was only about 2 blocks, and she felt bad for wasting the gas in Ezra's car.

Aria finally got to Starbucks and saw her mom's car parked in the shop's parking lot. Aria opened the door and walked inside to find her mother sitting at a table across the shop.

Aria breathed in and slowly started to walk over to her.

"Oh, Aria! There you are!" Ella said with a smile as she got up and hugged her daughter.

"Hi, mom" Aria awkwardly hugged her back

"How are you?" Ella asked

"Fine, I guess"

"So who are you staying with at the moment?" Ella questioned

"Hanna's house. Emily, Spencer, and I stay with her when Ms. Marin is at work" Aria said blandly trying not to get into the topic

"Oh, is there a reason you are staying with her?" Ella asked

"Yes, she just got out of the hospital" Aria saw that Ella was about to ask why "Because she got hit by a car. Why so many questions?"

"Oh my! I'm glad she's okay! And I'm asking all of these questions because I haven't talked to you in weeks!" Ella smiled

Aria nodded and decided to just tell her mother. "Mom, I've made my decision!" Aria said

"Oh, please tell me you're coming home!" Ella exclaimed

"I would, but that would be lying" Aria said

"What?"

"I'm not coming home, you're not my family, well technically you are, but you don't act like it! Dad abused me! Mike shoved me! And you, didn't believe me! I can't live like that every day until I move out!" Aria exclaimed

"Aria!" Ella said sternly

"Mom, this is my choice! If you were me, you would make the same choice!" Aria grabbed her stuff and left without another word. She arrived at what she could now call home after about 10 minutes. She ran some of the way because she wanted to get as far away from the coffee shop as possible .

Aria went to the apartment door she knew so well and knocked. After about 30 seconds, Ezra came to the door, he looked anxious. Ezra opened the door wider to let her in. She stepped in then shut the door.

"Can you please tell me what your decision was! It's been killing me all day!" Ezra sighed

Aria grinned widely and jumped into his arms and kissed him. Ezra almost fell over from the shock of her jumping onto him, but he still kissed her back.

It felt like ages before they pulled away for air. Aria was the first to speak, still a little breathless.

"I might be here a _bit _longer" Aria smirked "Is that okay?"

"What this means you're staying?" Ezra said cheerfully

"Only if you want me too" Aria smiled

"Of course I do!" Ezra laughed and kissed her again.

"So, tell me everything that happened!" Ezra said after they were sitting on the couch

"Well-" Aria was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Ezra said then stepped to the door. He looked through the peephole. His eyes suddenly widened. Ezra spun around to face Aria

"It's Mrs. Welsh!" Ezra exclaimed

**(A/N Hey sorry it took so long! And I know on my profile it says that I will most likely update this story on Sunday, but technically it's Monday because it's 1:18 exact! Haha! Again, sorry it took me so long. I will try my best to update Pretty Little Magic today!)**


	15. Mrs Welsh comes for a visit!

**Pretty Little Secrets**

Aria's eyes widened "What?" Aria tried to stay quiet

"Okay, just go hide, and I'll try and tell her I don't have time to talk and if she finds a way in, just try and sneak out! You can use my car, but just get out of here" Ezra came and kissed her on the cheek.

Aria nodded and ran and hid.

Ezra opened the door after he could no longer see her

"Mrs. Welsh, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" Ezra tried to act shocked, and not frightened

"Well, I wanted to go over the schedule for next year" Mrs. Welsh said then saw the look on his face "I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"Um…." Ezra didn't want to be rude, but he also didn't want to go to jail

"Ezra, it will only take a second" Mrs. Welsh said

Ezra said nothing but Mrs. Welsh took the silence as a yes, and pushed him aside and walked in.

Aria was so scared. What would happen if Mrs. Welsh saw her? What if Mrs. Welsh called the cops on Ezra? _'Oh Crap' _ Aria thought _'This is soooo not good'_ But then she remembered Ezra's words _'…Just try and sneak out!'_

'_I can do this! I can be sneaky! I mean I was a part of all Ali's pranks unless they were against me! Ugh! Stop thinking and go, Aria!'_ Aria thought to herself _'Wait, I can't get out they're right by the door! Wait! I have an idea!'_

Aria grabbed her phone and went to her contacts and scrolled down to the E's. There she saw E.F., she clicked options then new text message, and she then tried to type the message as quietly as she could. Aria pressed send after she was done with the message

Ezra felt his phone vibrate

"Please excuse me, I have a message" Ezra said and Mrs. Welsh nodded

Ezra whipped out his phone and pressed open and then saw it was from Aria.

**Take her to the kitchen, I'll try to make a break for it! Just make sure** that she's not looking at the door!

**~Aria**

Ezra then quickly replied

**Ok**

**~Ezra**

Aria then realized her phone was not on silent or vibrate. She quickly turned the sound off, hoping Mrs. Welsh had not heard it.

"What was that?" Mrs. Welsh asked looking around. Aria quickly moved from the side of the bed to under it.

"What sound?" Ezra asked, acting dumb

"It was like a phone ringing, and it wasn't your cell phone or your home phone!" Mrs. Welsh exclaimed

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ezra lied.

Mrs. Welsh acted like she hadn't heard him, and started to walk over to Ezra's bed. "It came from over here!"

Aria covered her mouth with her hand so Mrs. Welsh wouldn't hear her breathing

Ezra ran over to Mrs. Welsh. "Are you sure you heard something?"

"Yes, it came from over here" Mrs. Welsh repeated

"Well, it could have been the person next store, I've heard their phones ringing before, it's normal!" Ezra lied again

"Okay?" Mrs. Welsh said with uncertainty and Aria heard her walk back into the kitchen

Ezra sighed in relief, quietly, then followed her

Aria peaked from under the bed. Mrs. Welsh was facing Ezra, and Ezra was facing Aria, sort of.

'_It's now or never' _Aria thought and then snuck out from under the bed. Ezra saw her come out from under the bed and looked back at Mrs. Welsh.

Aria quietly made her way over to the door but she had to duck when Mrs. Welsh casually looked over at the couch. Luckily she was right near the couch and Mrs. Welsh couldn't see her. Arai then crawled over to the door. Aria stood up then quietly opened the door and walked out. When she shut it she made sure it was softly.

Aria started to walk away from the door. Suddenly, the door to Ezra's apartment flew open and Aria quickly and quietly hid behind a plant that was in a corner.

"You don't have to leave, Mrs. Welsh!" Ezra said looking around in the hallway to make sure Aria was out of sight

"Sorry, Ezra, I also have to talk to the other teachers! But thank you for letting me discuss everything with you!" Mrs. Welsh then turned over to where Aria was. Aria made sure she wasn't in view. "Bye, Ezra, see you when school starts!" Mrs. Welsh then walked away. Ezra followed her with his eyes

"She's gone, you can come out" Ezra said to the plant

Aria stood up and rubbed her back "Oww, that hurt"

"Sorry, I tried to get her to stay for like 2 more minutes, it didn't work" Ezra then remembered something then smirked. "Next time you want to be sneaky, please turn your phone on silent"

Aria blushed a bright red "Sorry, I didn't know I turned it off of vibrate"

Ezra laughed as he and Aria walked back into the apartment.

"Hey! You know after that when she was coming near me, I covered my mouth so she wouldn't hear me breathing! And besides if you didn't reply to my message, the ringing wouldn't have happened!" Aria defended

"You didn't tell me not to!' Ezra smiled

"Crap, that's a good point!" Aria muttered and Ezra laughed

"Relax, she's gone, we don't have to do anything now!" Ezra sat down on the couch and Aria sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder

"But you have to admit I was pretty sneaky when she looked over at the couch and she didn't see me!" Aria said

"Yeah, I was trying to hold in my laughter that time!" Ezra chuckled

"At least I didn't make up a lame excuse; "It's probably the neighbors phone, it's normal!" Arai mocked the laughed "I wonder if she knows that you don't have neighbors on that side" Aria giggled

"I honestly don't think she did know!" Ezra laughed then kissed Aria

"What was that for?" Aria asked after she pulled away, smiling

"For being you" Ezra smiled

"Aww, you're so sweet" aria leaned into kiss him but she felt her phone buzz

"Now, it's on vibrate!" Ezra teased and Aria smacked him playfully

"It's from my mom" Aria gulped after she read the text message

"What's it say?" Ezra asked, concerned

**Who's house are you at?**

**I'm coming to talk some sense into you**

**~Mom**


	16. Paranoid!

**Pretty Little Secrets**

Aria gasped out of rage.

"Talk some sense into me? Are you kidding me?" Aria practically shouted. Ezra calmed her down by simply putting his hand on her shoulder "Thanks" Aria said calmly

"You're welcome" Ezra smiled and she smiled back "What are you going to say to your mom?"

"Well, first I'm going to call her because the things I have to say can't be over text message. Then I'm going to tell her that I'm taking a walk" Aria said as she dialed her mom's number. As the phone was ringing, she pressed her finger to her lips, signaling Ezra to be quiet. Ezra nodded in response and gave her a thumbs up. Aria smiled in return then finally the ringing stopped

"Hello?" came Ella's voice from the other end of the phone

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Aria screamed into her cell phone and started to pace in front of the couch

"Excuse me?" Ella asked shocked "I AM YOUR MOTHER! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME AND YOUR FATHER!"

Aria laughed "Ha, that's hilarious mom, I thought you said respect you and dad!"

"I did!" Ella growled

"You don't get it do you?" Aria exclaimed "I can't respect you, Dad, or Mike! Dad abused me! You didn't believe me, and Mike didn't either!"

"Aria! You will tell me who's house you are at, so i can come and take you home!" Ella screamed at her phone

"Why would I want to go back to that place? I was abused there and absolutely no one cared! No one except my friends!" Aria smiled at Ezra

"That place, is your home!" Ella exclaimed "You were not abused there! Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying!" Aria said for what felt like the millionth time

"Sure you're not" Ella said sarcastically

"See, this is why I don't want to come back!" Aria shot back

"Aria, stop making a big deal! You're making our family look bad!

"No, mom I think you do that all by yourself!" Aria exclaimed then hung up. Aria sighed and slumped onto the couch.

Ezra put his arm around her and Aria laid her head on his chest. "Wow, that was… well, intense" Ezra said

"Tell me about it" Aria laughed softly "I love you" she said looking up at him

"I love you too!" Ezra grinned and leaned down and kissed her

The next day, Ezra awoke to the smell of hot chocolate. He grinned at the smell and opened his dark eyes. He found Aria in the kitchen

Ezra got up quietly and walked over to her. He put his hands on her hips and she jumped and spun around

"Ezra!" Aria hit Ezra on the shoulder playfully

"Got you!" Ezra laughed

"I know you did!" Aria placed her hand over her heart to calm it.

Ezra laughed again

"Hey! It's not funny!" Aria pouted

"I know, I know!" Ezra smiled

Aria smiled evilly at him

"What?"

"Oh nothing! I'm just gonna get you back, you won't know when, you won't know how, it will just come out of nowhere!"

"Are you kidding me?" Ezra asked

"Nope" Aria grinned

"Well, this is going to be a long weekend!"

"Who said it was coming this weekend?" Aria smirked

"Stop smirking, it's freaking me out!" Ezra exclaimed

Aria smirk got wider and Ezra started to back away from her. Aria walked toward him, trying to scare him.

Ezra continued to walk backwards. But soon, he was backed up against a wall. Aria was leaning on him.

Aria smiled and leaned and kissed him. Ezra sighed into the kiss in relief. Ezra then kissed back. Aria pulled away and smiled evilly again.

"Watch your back" Aria grinned and then sat down on the couch. Ezra walked -carefully- over to the kitchen and started to make some food.

A week had passed and Ezra was super paranoid! Aria would just walk past him smiling at him in an evil way!

Aria decided to think out a plan, or make it look like it just to freak Ezra out. Once she had a notebook and made it look like she was drawing up a plan, when in reality she was just writing a poem. What made it funny, was everytime he passed, she would shift the other way so he wouldn't see.

Ezra had been so scared, that he wouldn't kiss her, he was too afraid she would do something when he wasn't thinking about it.

At night, he made sure she was asleep before he went to bed, because she could sneak up on him in his sleep.

Whenever she was behind him, he would glance behind him every minute or so. Also when Ezra couldn't find Aria, he looked and made sure she wasn't in the apartment.

Finally, a week and a half had passed and Aria had finally gotten ready for revenge! She walked around the apartment like she was going to get him back, because she didn't want him to know it was coming.

But, that one day she was planning on getting back at him, he finally cracked

"Aria! Please just get me back already! I'm getting super paranoid! I just can't handle it anymore! If you're going to get me back, just do it already! Please, I'm begging you!" Ezra said as she walked over to him.

_There it is! Sorry it took so long, it's been a long week! Review if you like! Have a good week! I'll update when I can!_


	17. The Visitors!

**Pretty Little Secrets**

_I wanna start by saying, thank you so much __HarrylovesGinny09__ for helping me with the idea for this chapter! If you want to tell her how good she did, just look her up and message her! She deserves it!_

Aria walked over to Ezra and he started to cower a little

"I got you by not getting you" Aria smirked

"Huh? That doesn't really make sense!"

"Yeah it does, I got to you, by just teasing you! I wasn't going to do something the whole time, you were just paranoid!" Aria laughed

"Wow, this is embarrassing" Ezra blushed

"Awww, is Ezra blushing?" Aria said in a baby voice

"No" Ezra smiled then looked away

Aria laughed and soon Ezra joined her.

Two days later, Ezra and Aria were sitting on the couch.

"Ugh, there is nothing to do!" Aria groaned

"I agree" Ezra said

Suddenly, the phone rang. Ezra got up and Aria lay down on the couch

"Hello?" Ezra asked into the phone

"Ezra?" a voice asked on the other side of the phone

"Mom?" Ezra questioned

"Yes, it's your mother! How are you, honey?" Abigail Fitz asked (I know that's probably not her name, but I just picked at random)

"I'm fine; may I ask why you're calling?" Ezra asked

"Oh, you're twin brother and sister are going to college at Hollis"

"They are?" Ezra asked smiling

"Yep, and we wanted to know if we could come and see your apartment!"

"Um" Ezra looked over at Aria who was lying on his couch, looking bored "Sure, when will you be here?"

"Um, is tomorrow good?"

"Yeah, it's great! Um, I'll make us dinner too!"

"Okay then, we can't wait to see you!" Abigail said then hung up

"Who was that?" Aria asked, sounding bored

"My mom, she wanted to know if she and my twin siblings, Ben and Annabelle could come and see my apartment" Ezra smiled then sat next to Aria

"Oh, do you want me to leave when they come over?" Aria asked

"No, they're my family and I should tell them, I mean if that's okay with you" Ezra looked down at her

"Yeah, it's fine, but if you change your mind, I can leave, I don't mind!"

"I know you don't" Ezra smiled and kissed her

Their moment was ruined when someone knocked on the door. Ezra got up and walked toward his door. He opened the door and on the other side was a woman his age with long blonde hair.

"Hey!" the woman said cheerfully

"Hey!" Ezra smiled then hugged her "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by!"

Aria wondered who it was so she walked over to the door.

"Aria?" the woman asked

Aria's eyes widened at the sound of that voice

"Meredith?" Aria exclaimed

"What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Fitz offered to help me with extra credit, he's my English teacher!" Aria lied "What are you doing here?" Aria glared

"Wait, you too know each other?" Ezra asked

"Oh, yes, we do" Meredith gave Ezra a flirty smile

"How?" Ezra asked avoiding the smile Meredith was giving him

"Well, let's just saw we know each other but my dad knows her _much_ better" Aria growled

Meredith pretended to look innocent but Ezra got the clue Aria had put into her sentence

"She's the reason my parents barely speak to each other!" Aria spoke again

"Why do you care, your father said that you weren't living with them anymore!" Meredith smirked a little

"For the last time, find someone available! My dad's not, leave him alone!" Aria exclaimed

"And again, you're in high school, you don't know what you're talking about!" Meredith's smirk grew wider

Aria stepped closer to the woman who ruined her family "I do know, and for the record I'm smarter than you" this time it was Aria's turn to smirk

"Doubt it!" Meredith shot back

"There's proof! You could've had a whole bunch of come-backs, clever ones at that and you choose 'Doubt it'!" Aria mimicked Meredith when she said doubt it!

"I do not sound like that!" Meredith squealed

"I beg to differ!" Aria smirked once again

"Wow, you really did deserve to have your family torn apart!" Meredith grinned evilly

"Okay, that's enough!" Ezra exclaimed when he saw the tears coming out of Aria's eyes

"Thank you, Ezra! Now make her leave!" Meredith looked at Aria, who had tears running down her cheek. "Oh, look the little baby's crying!" Meredith teased

Aria looked at Ezra, thinking he was going to kick her out

"Meredith, you're a bitch, you need to leave!" Ezra defended his "student"

"Excuse me? I didn't start this!" Meredith turned to Ezra

"Yes, you started all of this by dating my dad!" Aria exclaimed

"Aria didn't do anything!" Ezra said

"How would you know? You're her teacher!"

"She told me! She was upset one day and I asked her what was wrong! She explained everything! I didn't know it was you that was the one who was dating her dad. But now that I know, I think I should've guessed that you would turn out a rude bitch!" Ezra pushed her out of the apartment and quickly shut the door.

"Thank you" Aria whispered, still recovering from what Meredith had said

"You're welcome!" Ezra smiled in a comforting way and hugged her

"You didn't have to kick her out, I could've left" Aria managed to say

"Yeah, I did need to kick her out, she was just plain mean! No one as the right to say that to you, especially her!"

"Well thanks" Arai smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"You honestly thought I was going to kick you out, didn't you?" Ezra questioned Aria

"For a second I did. I thought you wouldn't believe me, and take her side!" Aria confessed

"I would never do that!" Ezra smiled and kissed her. Aria quickly responded by kissing back.

The next day, Ezra woke up and started to think what he was going to make for dinner when his family came over.

Soon, he knew what he was going to make. Aria then decided to wake up, she smiled at his and he smiled back

"Morning" Ezra said cheerfully

"Morning!" Aria repeated

"What do you want for breakfast?" Ezra asked politely

"I want for you to not make my breakfast! I mean you're making dinner tonight, let me make breakfast" Aria said and Ezra nodded

"Fine, but you better help me with the dinner!"

Later that night, Abigail, Ben, and Annabelle were on their way over. They had called to tell Ezra. Ezra was excited; Aria on the other hand, was shaking from her nerves.

_What if they don't like me?_ Aria thought an hour before they came _What if they get mad at Ezra for dating someone who is 16? What if he breaks up with me to make his family happy! He wouldn't do that, would he?_ That question haunted her for an hour. But her thoughts drifted away as she heard the knock on the door, signaling Ezra's family has arrived.

Ezra walked over to the door with a smile on his face. He swung it open and Aria sat down on the couch, messing with her hands.

"Mom!" Ezra exclaimed and hugged a lady with shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes.

"Ezra! Oh I've missed you so much!" Abigail smiled at her son after he let her go.

"Hey, bro" said a boy with dark curly hair and dark green eyes

"Hey Benny!" Ezra teased and hugged him

"Ezra!" a girl with long brunette hair smiled and hugged Ezra

"Hey, Bell!" Ezra smiled and back, then let her go. Aria decided it was time for Ezra to introduce her.

"Um, Mom, Ben, Bell, this is my girlfriend Aria" Ezra smiled

"Oh nice to meet you dear! Wow, Ezra she's beautiful" Abigail said and Aria blushed and thanked her with a nod

"I know!" Ezra grinned

"Nice to meet you, I'm Annabelle! But you can just call me Bell!" Annabelle greeted Aria with a smile

"Nice to meet you too!" Aria smiled, and slowly her nerves started to fade. But they came right back once she remembered how old she was.

"I'm Ben, Annabelle's twin, and you're cute" Ben threw Aria a flirty smile

Ezra came over to Aria and put his arm around her "Not going to happen, Benny" Ezra laughed "She's mine"

"So, Ezra, what are we having for dinner?"

"Pasta," Ezra replied

"That's sounds amazing! Ezra, i didn't know you could make pasta!" Abigail grinned

"I can't, but Aria can" Ezra smiled sheepishly

"I sure hope you can cook better than Ezra can!" Annabelle whispered to Aria. Aria laughed along with Annabelle.

"I heard that, Bell!" Ezra exclaimed

A couple minutes later, they were all seated at Ezra's table and they were eating

"Aria, this is excellent!" Abigail smiled

"Thanks!" Aria blushed

"So, Ezra, how's your job going?" Abigail asked

Aria immeaditly paled at the question and looked at Ezra, who was trying to keep calm!

"It's great, my job was actually how I got to know Aria" Ezra decided to just let the truth out now

"Oh, Aria, are you a teacher?" Abigail asked

"Umm…" Aria tried to find words "Not really"

"Huh?" Ben asked

"Mom, hear me out on this, please!" Ezra started and Abigail nodded "Aria's my student" Abigail, Bell, and Ben all silenced

"She's your student?" Annabelle asked after a while

"Yes, but we didn't know how old each other was when we first met, but once I saw her in my class, well, we stopped the relationship, but then it started then stopped again. It was like a rollercoaster. Aria didn't want to get me in trouble, but she still liked me. And I didn't want to get in trouble, but I still liked her, so we tried it, and now here we are" Ezra explained

Finally, Abigail spoke. "Ezra, you look like you really do love each other, so I will approve this, but be careful"

"Of course, Mom" Ezra was glad that his mom didn't get mad at him

"Aria, you seem much smarter than a well, normal high school student" Abigail turned to Aria

"Oh, thanks, I get that a lot' Aria smiled "Everyone says I get it from my dad" Aria tried to stay strong when she mentioned her father

"Oh, may I ask what he does he do for a living?"

"Mom-" Ezra started but Aria stopped him

"It's okay, Ezra, my dad is a professor up at Hollis"

"Oh, that's interesting! What does your mom do?"

"She's an artist" Aria was finding it harder and harder to keep in her tears. But she wanted to show that she wanst weak to Ezra's family

"Aria, dear, is this hard to talk about, you look upset"

"No, it's fine, I just, don't really talk to them anymore."

"May I ask why?"

"Mom-" Ezra started but he was cut off my Aria again

"Yes, it's fine. Last summer, I saw my dad cheating on my mom. I kept the secret from my mom and then my family went to Iceland for a year. When we got back my mom found out about my dad and they wouldn't talk for days. My dad blamed me one day when he came home drunk. He actually slapped me across the face, so I ran out the front door. I decided to come here, because all of my friends were mad at me. After a while, my mom called me and said that she couldn't believe I would slap my father and back sass him, because that's the cover my dad had for all of this. So, I just decided to move out, I live here, and I spend a lot of nights with my friends" Aria explained, hoping Ezra's family would believe her side of the story

**Haha, I'm gonna stop it there! I hope you liked it, if you didn't, I don't mind, you don't have to. Again I would like to thank **_**HarrylovesGinny09**_** for helping me out with the names and everything for Ezra's family**


	18. So Much For Daddy's Little Girl!

**Pretty Little Secrets**

_Thank you so much __HarrylovesGinny09__ for helping me with the idea for another chapter! If you want to tell her how good she did again, just look her up and message her! She really does deserve it!_

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Abigail exclaimed

"It's okay" Aria said "I got over it, I don't speak to my family anymore"

"Well, after they did that I don't blame you!" Abigail smiled at Aria

Aria smiled and thanked her with a nod, then they continued to talk, but this time they tried to keep it a happier topic!

After Ezra's family went home and Aria and Ezra finished cleaning up, they sat on the couch. Ezra was sitting up and Aria was lying on his lap.

"Your family is very nice!" Aria smiled up at Ezra

"Thanks" Ezra smiled back

There was a moment of silence then, finally Aria spoke "Now I'm bored"

Ezra laughed softly and Aria scowled at him

"What?" Ezra asked as he looked at her face

"I'm being serious!" Aria pouted

Ezra laughed again, then kissed her. "Have I mentioned I loved you?"

Aria grinned "A couple of times but, I wouldn't mind hearing it again…"

Ezra smiled back "I love you"

"Good, because I love you too" Aria leaned up to kiss him

Suddenly, their kiss was interrupted by a loud know at the door.

"I'll get it" Aria whispered and kissed Ezra on the cheek. Aria walked over to the door, and looker through the peep hole. She gasped at what she saw. Aria turned around facing her back to the wall and slowly walked over to Ezra.

"What?" Ezra whispered, not knowing what to expect

"M-my d-dad" Aria stuttered

"Huh?" Ezra asked in confusion

"M-my d-dad is h-here" Aria said, frightened

"Wait, here, here, right now?"Ezra started to panic

"Yes, right here, right now!" Aria said, scared her dad would find out.

"I'll go get the door and stall, you go hide, and don't try to leave this time, and it's too risky!" Ezra said in a hushed tone. Aria nodded then ran over to Ezra's bed and hid behind it. Ezra waited until she was out of sight, then he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi!" Ezra exclaimed "Who are you?" He asked dumbly

"I am Aria Montgomery's father" Byron Montgomery stood there in front of Ezra. Ezra was quite scared because Byron looked pretty mad.

"Aria…Aria… oh yes Aria! She was in my class, wasn't she?" Ezra felt really stupid right about now.

"Yes, I believe she was" Byron said with a scowl.

"Yes, I remember you are her father, the cheating bastard as I remember her telling me" Ezra said

Aria remember calling her father that, she knew her father deserved it, but she could only hope Ezra would be okay and her dad wouldn't beat him up.

"What did you just say to me?" Byron growled at the younger boy

"You heard me" Ezra said sternly and got into Byron's "Now tell me why you're in my house" Ezra hissed

Aria was quite scared she had never really seen Ezra this mad. The maddest she has seen him was when she first came here after her father abused her

"Meredith, the girl that I was cheating on my wife with," Aria hated how he said this, he sounded like he was proud. "Said that she came to see you, and she saw Aria here and she suspected Aria was living here, and not with her friends!" Byron exclaimed

"Well, one, don't sound like you're so proud when you talk about how you were cheating on your wife! Second, why would Aria stay here? I'm only her teacher, anything outside that would be illegal!" Ezra exclaimed

"I know, but Aria has done some pretty stupid things!" Byron said. Aria was so shocked. What does her father mean by that?

"Like what?" Ezra asked folding his arms over his chest "She was my best student and I heard all of the other teachers talk highly about her!" Ezra defended

"Yeah, like I believe that!" Byron snorted

"If you're here because you would like to call me a liar, you need to leave!" Ezra said

"All I want to know, is if Aria's here!" Byron exclaimed loudly

"She's not, I haven't seen her since the last day of school!" Ezra lied

"Yeah, right!" Byron said "You better watch out because I will be back!" Byron gave Ezra a look then flipped him off

"Yeah, real mature!" Ezra called after him, then quickly shut the door. "Aria you can come out now!" Ezra called out to his girlfriend. Aria stood up and ran over to Ezra.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you in anyway?" Aria asked, very concerned

"I'm-" Ezra was cut off by another knock at the door. Aria quickly hid just in case.

Ezra opened the door slowly to see Aria's father on the other side of the door. Before Ezra knew it, Byron had punched him in the face. Ezra looked up at Mr. Montgomery

"What the hell?" Ezra exclaimed

"That's for calling me immature!" Byron smirked then walked away. Aria made sure he was gone then shut the door.

"Aria" Ezra groaned

"Yeah?" Aria asked softly

"I'm not fine"

**Wow! All I can think of is one word for this chapter, DRAMATIC! Haha hoped you liked it!**


	19. Heartbreak

**Pretty Little Secrets**

_I am so sorry for the wait. I wanted it up before Thanksgiving, but we had snow here and I was playing in it all Thanksgiving break. Again, I'm so sorry so, happy late Thanksgiving! Oh by the way, I __might __make another Pretty Little Liar Series. Tell me if you want one!_

"I'm not okay" Ezra croaked

Aria gasped "I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault" Aria exclaimed as she rushed over to get Ezra some ice. Ezra walked over to the couch

"No, it's not" Ezra said groaning again but not because of the pain, because of Aria's beliefs

"Yes, ever since we started dating I've been nothing but trouble! I almost lose you the job you love! I come to live with you. Mrs. Welsh was here and she could've found out. Then my dad was here and he could've found out! I think it's best we stop seeing each other." By the time she ended her small speech; she had gotten over to Ezra and placed the ice on his forehead. After that she sat down on the side of the couch.

"Thanks" Ezra said indicating the ice and Aria nodded in response "Aria, are you sure I was the one that got hit in the face. You're talking like you've lost it. I don't want to stop seeing each other." Ezra frowned

"Ezra…" Aria sighed and trailed off

Ezra sighed out of frustration. He took the ice pack off as well "Aria, I love you like I've never loved anyone else! I won't let you leave me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Ezra leaned up and kissed her.

Aria was about to pull away but she melted into the kiss. When they finally pulled away, they were gasping for her air.

"I love you too, but I'm just putting you in danger" Aria looked down

Ezra put his finger on the bottom of her chin and lifted her face so she had to look at him. "I don't care. I love you. If you leave I would be miserable until the day I die, Aria."

Aria couldn't take this. She didn't know whether to leave Ezra and be sad, yet he'd be safe. Or she could stay and be happy, and let Ezra risk his freedom. Aria couldn't take this much stress, so she started to cry.

"Aria? What's wrong? Did I say something?" Ezra asked, searching her sobbing face for some answers

Aria shook her head and continued to sob. She looked up at Ezra and finally spoke after a few minutes.

"I think I know what I have to do" Aria said then got up.

"Aria" Ezra got up and followed her. "What are you doing? What do you have to do?"

Aria walked straight into his bedroom and got her stuff together.

"Please tell me you're not leaving forever" Ezra said and pouted, tearing up.

"Not forever… Just for a little bit. I need to think some things through" Aria finished packing some of her things. After she was done she glanced up at him and saw he had started to cry. "I'm sorry. I will come back after a week or so." Aria leaned up and kissed Ezra "I'm so sorry" she whispered then picked up her stuff and started to walk out of his bedroom. Soon, she was at the door to the apartment, her hand on the knob.

"Please don't leave me, Aria"

Aria dropped her things and turned around then ran toward Ezra. She hugged him then whispered in his ear.

"This is not forever, Ezra. Only for a couple days, I promise, I will be back." Aria kissed his cheek and then walked back to the door and picked up her bags

"At least tell me you're not going to your dad's house" Ezra spoke

"No, I wouldn't after what he did to you." Aria picked up her bags and turned toward the door. Aria grabbed the knob and turned it and walked out of the apartment. Aria decided to go to Spencer's house because her parents were never home.

Aria got into her car and she was off to Spencer's large house. She drove the twists and turns of the roads. She finally made to Spencer's and saw that Spencer's car was in the driveway. She put her car in park them ran up to Spencer's front door. Aria rang the doorbell and waited for a little bit. The door finally swung open to reveal Spencer. Spencer glanced at Aria's face and saw the pained expression

"What happened?" Spencer asked concerned. Spencer stepped out of the way to let Aria in.

"Mrs. Welsh came to Ezra's apartment." Aria stated

Spencer gasped "Oh no!" Spencer looked at her friend with a sorry expression. "Did she see you? Did you hide? Please tell me Ezra's not going to jail!"

"Don't worry. Ezra's not going to jail…" Aria then jumped into what had happened when Mrs. Welsh was over. Spencer asked why Aria had come to her house. Then she told Spencer that Meredith and Byron had come over.

Spencer gasped again "Is Ezra okay?"

"Sort of" Aria looked down

"Aria, there's something you're not telling me. What else happened?"

"I said that I was obviously too much trouble for Ezra and that maybe we should take a break" Aria started to sob again

"Why did you say that?" Spencer exclaimed

"Because, I have risked his job so many times, I don't want to again." Aria frowned

"He loves you and you left him there alone!" Spencer said

"I-I'm sorry. I love him too, but he's risking everything for me"

"He's risking everything because he loves you, I just said this!"

"I know, but it's not like I'm not going back. I said I would stay at one of your guy's house for a couple days, to clear my head" Aria added

"Oh, well as long as you go back… and soon, Ezra must be a wreck!" Spencer was right. At that exact moment, Ezra was trying to cook himself dinner.

_Again, SO SORRY! Please, don't me mad at me! Anyway tell me what you think_


	20. Mommy Loves a Pervert!

**Pretty Little Secrets**

_I'm going straight to the story today :) But first I used a character from Pretty Little Liars books. People who have read the books will know this right away. Don't read if you are on one of the first 5 books I think. I know Xavier isn't exactly like this, but I needed drama. Ha Ha!_

Aria had been sitting on the couch waiting for Spencer to come back with some snacks

Aria hadn't stopped sobbing. She already missed Ezra. But she had to keep reminding herself that it's for the better and it's only temporarily.

Aria felt her phone vibrate in her lap. She glanced at it, hoping she would see Ezra's name show up under an envelope. It didn't. But she was shocked to see whose name was under the tiny envelope.

Ella Montgomery.

Aria gasped. She clicked 'read' and the text immeaditly opened.

_Dear Aria,  
I know you aren't very happy with me, but I made your father move out and I have found a new boyfriend. His name is Xavier. He is an artist. If you would like to come over and meet him, come today at 5.  
Love,  
Ella _

Spencer came back with the snacks and they started to talk and eat. As they spoke, Aria continued to think about whether to go to her mom's or not. By 4, she had decided she would go. She told Spencer this and told her that she would be back later.

She freshened up, because she knew her mascara was dripping down her face from all of the sobbing. She then got into her car and started to drive toward her old house.

Soon, she was on her old street. She knew it all too well. On the other side of the house was where Ali had disappeared. **(Don't know if that's true, wanted something to say about Ali) **Aria shuddered at the thought of her old best friend's body being carried out of a whole in the DiLaurentis' yard.

In a few short seconds, she saw her old house. Where she was abused by her father, where she yelled at, and ignored. Aria knew one thing for sure about this house, she hated this house.

She pulled into her old driveway and put her car in park. She got out of her car cautiously. She walked up the tiny walkway to the door. Aria got up to the door and knocked twice. She waited for about 30 seconds before the door was thrown open and someone embraced her. Aria recognized the person who had hugged her. Ella

Aria hugged back awkwardly and waited for Ella to pull away. Finally she did, and Ella spoke

"You came!" Ella exclaimed

"Yeah" Aria said

"I'm guessing you wanted to meet my new boyfriend" Ella smiled

"Yeah, I guess" Aria said as Ella moved aside to let Aria in.

Aria took in the familiar scene of the house. Her mom's weird paintings and pieces of art were in their respectful places. But, she noticed, all of Byron's stuff was gone. A man came out of the shadows. Aria had to admit, he was cute, but for her mom.

"Hello," The man said with a suspicious grin, Aria pushed the thought out of her mind and shook his out stretched hand "I'm Xavier"

"Hi, I'm Aria" Aria let go of his hand and they all walked into the living room

"Well, I'll finish up dinner; you guys stay in here and get to know each other a bit!" Ella smiled then walked into the kitchen, out of ear shot

"So, Aria" Xavier gave her a look that creeped Aria out. He placed a slim hand on her thigh. She pushed it off quickly.

"Please, don't touch me. I have a boyfriend!" The thought of Ezra made tears come to Aria's eyes

"Lucky guy, having all of your hotness" Xavier smirked

"Excuse me?" Aria exclaimed, hoping her mom had heard her.

"We should hook-up" Xavier smirked once again

"No! You're dating my mom!" Aria exclaimed

"She doesn't have to know" Xavier gave her another creepy smile

"You're a pervert!" Aria said angrily

"And you're hot! I've been over this; your mom doesn't have to know!" Xavier smirked. Xavier grabbed her arms, making sure she couldn't move. He kissed her hardly. Xavier started to feel her up. She shoved him away wiping her mouth off in disgust.

Before Aria could respond she heard her mother start to come in the room. "'Kay, guys, dinner's ready"

Aria scrambled to get her bag and jacket "You know, mom, this wasn't such a good idea, and I didn't see that at first. But I do now." Aria glared at Xavier. "I'm just gonna go. Have a nice life" Aria said and walked out of the door.

Aria jumped into the car, she quickly shoved the keys into the ignition and backed out of the driveway. She knew exactly where to go.

**(Hey! So sorry it took this long! I have had a lot going on! Okay, since it's been so long, if you review, I will give you a sneak preview of what might happen!)**


	21. The Lies

**Pretty Little Secrets**

Aria jumped into the car, she quickly shoved the keys into the ignition and backed out of the driveway. She knew exactly where to go. Ezra's.

She zoomed down the familiar route to Ezra's apartment building. She needed to get her mind off of that creep. She turned the radio on and she almost laughed at the song

_Happiness is just outside my window  
I thought it crash blowing 80-miles an hour?  
Or is happiness a little more like knocking  
On your door, and you just let it in?_

The song that she was playing in the bar when she and Ezra got to know each other. 'B-26' Aria thought to herself.

_Happiness feels a lot like sorrow  
Let it be, you can't make it come or go  
But you are gone- not for good but for now  
Gone for now feels a lot like gone for good_

She could see the apartment building ahead. She began to think about everything she and Ezra had been through

_Happiness is a firecracker sitting on my headboard  
Happiness was never mine to hold  
Careful child, light the fuse and get away  
'Cause happiness throws a shower of sparks_

She pulled into the lot and parked her car. She didn't run to the entrance though, she wanted to hear the rest of the song.

_Happiness damn near destroys you  
Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor  
So you tell yourself, that's enough for now  
Happiness has a violent roar_

Happiness is like the old man told me  
Look for it, but you'll never find it all  
Let it go, live your life and leave it  
Then one day, wake up and she'll be home  
Home, home, home

Aria jumped out of the car. She didn't know how she was going to tell Ezra she wanted to come back. She walked up the stairs, wanting to have more time to think of what to say.

Aria got to Ezra's door and knocked slowly, still blank on what to say.

The door swung open and Ezra stood there, looking frustrated. Aria's breath caught in her throat.

"Aria" Ezra whispered

"Ezra" Aria thrust herself into his arms "I'm so, so sorry!"

"Aria, it's fine, you were just trying to protect me" Ezra rubbed her back soothingly

"I-I need to tell you something" Aria said softly

"What is it?"

"I went to my mom's house. She made my dad move out and she wanted me to come over for dinner. She also said she got a new boyfriend. I went there and she left the room, and, and…" Aria started to shake, remembering what he tried to do "He made a move on me, he kissed me and I shoved him off. I then yelled at him and told my mom I couldn't be there. I stormed out of the house and so I came here!" Aria ranted

"Hey, hey, calm down" He cradled her in his arms. "It's fine, just don't worry about it. It's not your fault. Shh, it's fine" Ezra lead them over to the couch and rocked her until she was calmed

"Thank you, for letting me in without being angry" aria looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes once more

"Hey, don't start crying again, please?" Ezra rubbed her arm "Why would I be angry?"

"I walked out on you" Aria looked down and shoved her head into her hands. "I'm sorry" she murmured

"Yes, you did walk out on me, but you came back, that's what matters" Ezra leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you, Aria, I always will" Ezra whispered as he put his forehead against hers

"I love you too, Ezra, nothing will ever change that" She snuggled a little closer to him and smiled. She was enjoying the moment when Ezra spoke.

"Aria? Isn't that your phone?" Ezra asked

"Yeah, it is" Aria reluctantly got up and grabbed her phone. She glanced at the caller id. She took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hi Mom" She said

"Aria? Why'd you walk out tonight?" Ella sounded a little concerned

"I-uhh, well, I" She gave Ezra a scared look "I wasn't ready to come back into the house. Too many horrible memories" That was partly true, they were terrible memories, but Aria was strong enough to handle them

"Really? Xavier said it was because you tried to make a move on him and he rejected you. Aria? Is that true" Ella said in a very stern voice

"WHAT?" Aria screamed, outraged

"Is that true?" Ella repeated

"Heck no!" Aria exclaimed "He-" She knew her mother wouldn't believe her, so she lied "He's not even my type, mom!" Aria knew she shouldn't lie, but she knew since she and her mom were on speaking terms, she shouldn't gamble with it. "I would never do that! Ever!" Aria added

"Okay…" Ella seemed uncertain

"It must be a misunderstanding!" Aria made up

"I guess so, I'll talk to you later?" Ella asked

"Yeah, bye mom" Aria quickly hung up and started to pace in front of Ezra's couch.

"What happened?" Ezra asked cautiously

"My mom called to see why I stormed out of there tonight! Xavier, her boyfriend, said it was because I made a move on him, and then he rejected me. Apparently, I was so upset I left!" Aria exclaimed angrily

"So you lied to your mom?"

"Yes! I had to! I couldn't start more drama! It's not like she would believe me!" Aria sighed and sunk into the couch beside Ezra.

Her phone made another beep.

"It's probably Spencer, wondering where I am" Aria reached for her phone that she had placed on the coffee table. Aria noticed the unknown number and raised her eyebrow "Hmm, unknown number" She opened the text and looked at it, puzzled.

_All five of us need to talk. We've decided to meet at Spencer's in 10_

_~Ali_

"Who is it?" Ezra asked

Aria dropped her phone and gasped.

**(Thanks for reading! Happy Birthday to HarrylovesGinny09! I made this for her!)**


	22. Not Going Back

**Pretty Little Secrets**

**(Oh my gosh, I feel so bad. Four months! Ahhhh I'm a horrible person! Sorry! I'll make this chapter longer!)  
**

Aria couldn't breathe. What did Alison want? Why did Spencer agree to have it at her house? Why was this happening?

"Aria" Ezra walked up to her and looked her in the eye "What's going on?"

"I-I g-got a text from A-Ali." Aria stammered. Ezra's eyes widened "She says we all need to talk and we're meeting at Spencer's"

"Are you gonna go?" Ezra looked at her sympathetically

"I-I think I'm going to" Aria breathed

"Okay, as long as your sure" Ezra said

"I am" Aria grabbed her purse. "I'll see you later"

Aria stood on her toes and kissed him "Love you"

"Love you too" Ezra called as she walked out the door.

She got into her car and drove to Spencer's. Her mind reeled as she got closer and closer. The one question that kept popping up in the back of her mind was why does stuff like this happen to us?

She parked on the curb and grabbed her purse from the passenger's seat and opened her door. She hopped out and then shut and locked her car door. She slowly walked up to the door and Spencer opened it with a panicked expression

"Hey" Aria said "Do you know what's this is about?" Spencer shook her head

"She called me and asked if we could talk here, and I didn't know what to say!" Spencer grabbed Aria's arm and pulled her inside.

"Am I the first one here?" Aria asked

"No, Emily's here" Aria nodded in response and smiled at Emily as she saw her.

"Hey" Emily said

"Hey" Aria went and sat beside her and there was a knock on door. Spencer jumped and went to open it. She came back and Alison stood there, smiling sweetly.

"Hey," Alison walked in and smiled once more "Where's Hanna?"

Spencer looked at Emily and Aria and they both shrugged. "We don't know"

Ali walked over to the empty chair and sat down.

There was knock on the door and Spencer walked over to the back door and opened it. She smiled as she saw Toby.

"Hey" Spencer kissed him and he smiled as he pulled away.

"Hi" He replied

"I'm sorry, I can't really talk right now" Spencer nodded toward the other three. Toby looked shocked at the sight of the blond on the chair.

"Hey Toby" Aria said, trying to make it less awkward.

"Hey" He smiled at Aria and Emily

"Hey" Emily smiled at her friend.

Ali stood up then walked toward them, but Toby stood his ground. Spencer, however, took a step so she was standing in front of him. "Ali, I know you're here to talk to us, but I would appreciate if you would not insult my boyfriend"

Ali looked taken back by Spencer's words. Emily and Aria exchanged a look, knowing that Spencer really did love Toby.

"Spence, I was going to apologize to him"

"I don't- wait what?" Spencer asked

Toby looked at her suspiciously. Alison looked him in the eye and Spencer moved slightly "Toby, I'm sincerely sorry for putting you through hell. I just was so scared about the Jenna Thing. So I tried to blame you. And I'm sorry that because of your sweater, you got blamed for my death. Spencer, I'm also sorry that you were under the spotlight as well."

"Thank you" Toby said after a moment of silence. "I appreciate it."

"You don't need to thank me, I just needed to take care of some things" Ali smiled softly

Toby smiled slightly and then turned to Spencer, who was in utter shock "I'll call you later" He kissed her cheek and smiled at her. She smiled back, though the shock hadn't worn off yet. She nodded in reply and he walked out of the house, Spencer closing the door behind him.

"You guys are a cute couple" Ali smiled and sat down again

"T-thanks" Spencer threw her a small smile

Spencer heard another knock on the front door so she walked over and opened it.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Hanna waltzed in and Spencer shut the door.

"Hey, Hanna" Ali smiled

Hanna plastered on a fake smile "Hi"

"Han, why are you so late?" Emily asked

"Right as I was about to leave, Caleb knocked on my door"

"Caleb's the one you hid in your basement, right?" Ali asked

Hanna glared "Yes, A" Alison's expression dropped

"So, have you taken him back yet?" Aria asked quickly

"Maybe" Hanna smiled

"Really?" Spencer asked

"Yep"

"Finally" The three girls chorused

Silence followed. Emily looked at Alison "Why did you want us here?"

"To apologize" Ali said "The 'A' stuff was horrible. But for the record I didn't do all of it"

"What do you mean?" Aria questioned

"Someone helped me"

"Who?" Spencer asked

"I have no idea" Ali said "You guys started getting messages that I hadn't sent." Ali looked up "And I'm also sorry for making you do all of those horrible things. I was just upset you guys hadn't missed me as much as I thought you would"

"We did miss you…" Emily trailed off

"But then we realized how much of a bitch you were" Hanna said crossing her arms over her chest

"Hanna" Aria said sternly

"No, I deserve that. But I wanted to ask if you would think about being friends again"

Nobody said anything. Not even Hanna. The girls exchanged glances and suddenly Emily spoke.

"No"

Alison was surprised Emily was the one to say it. She knew it would come out, but not from Emily's mouth. In fact, the other girls were looking at Emily as well. Of course, they were all thinking it, but they didn't know how to say it.

"I may just be thinking for myself, but Alison-" Emily only used her full name when she was upset "I've realized that I'm honestly better off not being best friends with you" Emily took in a deep breath "You bossed us around, and held our secrets over our heads. I don't know about the others, but I don't miss being humiliated every day, by you. It's nice to be able to be myself, not a follower. You had me on a string. You had all of us on strings. We were your dolls, your puppets, and I'm not going back"

Spencer looked at Alison and nodded "Emily's right. You held everything over our heads. I think we could be friends, but not _best _friends. Ali, we had so many memories, but I realized that it's nice to not be fighting and competing with you every second of my life. Before, I thought it was fun, but now, I think it was horrible. We were at each other's throats every minute of the day. I will thank you though, if you hadn't been A, I wouldn't have gotten Toby. I would've most likely still been with Alex, if you hadn't sent him that message. I love Toby, and I would've never noticed that."

Alison smiled slightly "I knew you guys probably wouldn't go for it, but I had to try. I really am sorry. Spencer, I'm happy you finally found someone who treats you well. Em, I'm glad you finally came out, and you've dated since. Aria, I'm glad you had the courage to date your teacher. And Hanna, I'm happy that you finally got Sean. You may not be together anymore, but you handled it well. I'm sorry about what I did; I really hope we can at least be friends."

Silence flooded over them once again. Hanna was the first to speak

"Thank you, Ali" She said quietly

"For what? Ruining your life?"

"It's not ruined." Hanna replied "It was only a year."

"No, I ruined your life before I went missing. Especially you, Hanna. I felt so bad when I thought about everything I had said to you."

"But thank you for apologizing and making us the people we are today" Hanna stood up and hugged Ali.

Spencer, Aria, and Emily walked over and joined the hug.

"So, we're friends?" Ali grinned

"Friends, but not hang out everyday friends" Aria replied

"Understandable" Ali nodded "I should go, thank you for meeting me"

"You're welcome" Spencer said.

"Good luck with all of your relationships"

The girls smiled as Alison DiLaurentis walked away from them. Everything had been resolved.

**(This story will be coming to a close soon. Don't know how long it will last, but it's almost over. Sorry guys! Maybe I'll write a sequel)**


	23. Man, I love my life

**Pretty Little Secrets**

**(Hey guys! I'm actually gonna wrap this story up pretty soon. It's been a year, and I think it's time for an end. I also want to thank all of the people who I've befriend by writing this story. You know who you are. Here's the last chapter. I hope you all like the rest of it)**

"Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened" Hanna said.

"Me neither" Emily said, brushing her long hair away from her face.

"Should I feel happy?" Aria asked "because I do"

"Aria, we are all happy, and that's because it's resolved." Spencer replied.

"But I also feel sad"

"Agreed" Emily sighed "I want to be her friend, but I don't want to be controlled"

"Does anyone else feel sick?" Spencer asked, wrapping an arm around her stomach.

"I think I'm gonna go home" Hanna said.

"Me too" Emily spoke

"Sorry, Spence, I need to get back to Ezra" Aria smiled softly at her friend

"It's fine, I think I'm gonna call Toby" Spencer smiled at them as they walked out the door.

"Bye, Spence" Hanna said.

10 minutes later, Aria was walking into Ezra's apartment.

"Hey" He walked up and kissed her.

"Hi" She replied as she pulled away.

"How'd it go?" Ezra grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch.

"Fine" Aria fibbed.

"You're lying" Ezra stated.

"I'm not lying; I'm just not telling you the full story"

Ezra smiled "Then tell me the full story."

"It's really not a long story, Ali just apologized and wanted us to be friends with her, but we didn't really want to be." Aria explained.

"Why didn't you want to be?"

"Well, we want to be friends with her, but not best friends" Aria rolled her eyes as she saw the confused look in his face. "As in, hanging out everyday"

"Oh, okay" Ezra nodded. "So, do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Aria smirked "Okay, but do we really have to _watch_ it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, no we do not" Ezra smirked back and then put in a DVD. He pressed play once it got to the main menu. He sat back on the couch and Aria smiled and slid over.

Ezra leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Aria placed her hand on his cheek and they lay back on the couch. Aria lay on top of Ezra as they continued their make-out session.

/

Aria woke up the next morning next to Ezra. She smiled and saw his eyes flutter open.

"Morning" Aria smiled

"Good morning" Ezra leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her lips.

Aria broke away from the kiss and pushed the blankets off of her petite form. She stood up and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Do you want pancakes?" Aria asked Ezra, who had just walked out of the bedroom.

"I'd love some" She smiled and started to get out the ingredients.

She suddenly felt arms wrap around her and then Ezra started to kiss her neck. Aria giggled and spun around to face him. She wrapped her around his neck and she kissed him again.

Aria pulled away and grinned "Man, I love my life" Then she leaned up and they shared a kiss again.

_The End_

**(Haha, me putting 'The End' at the end of the chapter was a bit cliché, :). Thanks to all of the people who read my story! Review and tell me if you want an epilogue!)**


End file.
